In Jasper's Care
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: How far will the Volturi go to convince Edward and Alice to join them? What effect will it have on everyone when they begin a plot to convince them. How will Jasper keep Bella safe for Edward? - by NiceIceEdward & Elisabeth l AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

To Two Divide

The wedding was mere weeks away. Everyone in Edward's family was assigned different tasks to handle, by Alice the wedding warrior. Edward told me in private that he'd never seen Alice so fierce when planning anything before.

Initially there were frequent moments when Alice would get caught up taking care of something, and after completing whichever random assignment Alice had given them, the family would wander one by one into the front room of the house and end up sitting down. Me, because I was usually exhausted; and Edward in order to be near me. He'd sit on the couch and draw me close, and we'd nuzzle contentedly. Eventually Rosalie and Emmett would wander in, taking a casual moment for themselves, and we'd all roundly abuse Alice for being such a Nazi.

This common occurrence changed one day during a particularly vehement Alice bashing session, when Jasper suddenly floated in. Out of respect for Jasper's relational situation with Alice, we all quieted. Jasper sat hunched on the arm of the couch for a few moments staring out the front windows. Suddenly he ran both hands through his hair, turned to the rest of us and in a tense voice said, "She's absolutely mental, isn't she?" The tension eased and the rest of us laughed heartily. I had tears streaming down my face and after a couple of breaths I sat up and said, "Nothing could be worse than this, and it's supposed to be the best day of my life." Everyone gave into laughter again, even Rosalie.

Suddenly a very familiar musical voice called loudly from the top of the steps. "Why are you all sitting?"

Everyone jumped up, like a group of children caught doing something out of line. "Emmett, Rosalie…I need the exact dimensions of the yard for the tent. Edward, Bella, please check the samples in my bedroom and chose which fabric you want covering the tables. Jasper…….." she whined. Everyone went running off in the different directions required, and I suddenly wondered if I hadn't made a mistake giving the job of planning my wedding to my over-enthusiastic soon-to-be sister.

After that day, instead of sitting around where we could be caught by Alice the wedding warrior, we would stroll off around the house. Edward had been cornered by Alice to help her check the roof for the best way to hang the lights. "Lights?" I had asked wondering why they were needed for a wedding. Alice had given me that trust me, I know what I'm doing Bella look. Having no choice in the matter, I'd shrugged and let her take him.

I finished tallying the R.S.V.P.'s we'd received that week, like a dutiful sister, and then went out to the river to see if I could find Edward. As I stepped out from the back of the house, I smiled at the view of the river. As I took a step forward something fell to the ground before me. It was a small twig. I turned around and looked up, and there was Edward. He smiled, and then his expression fell into a frown. He stilled as if listening to something, then rolled his eyes at me significantly. He hunched his shoulders and walked away like a martyr.

I laughed and turned back towards the river. I walked along upriver, smiling; it was a decent day for Forks, no rain. It was still very overcast naturally, but wasn't as cold as it so often was. I stepped down near the water and was tossing small rocks into the river when a voice said hello from behind me, startling me so much I nearly toppled in. Two cool hands grabbed my waist just in time and pulled me back, gently. I heard a chuckle and knew immediately it wasn't Edward. I stood up, and turning around found it was Jasper. He was smiling widely, infectiously.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to startle you."

I grinned, "It's okay. Escaped Alice have you?" I asked.

Jasper laughed aloud, "Embarrassingly often lately it seems." He replied.

"I thought I'd walk up to the bridge and come back on the other side." I said, by way of suggestion. Jasper smiled kindly and said, "That sounds nice, mind if I come along?" I shook my head and turned, Jasper stepped next to me.

We walked along talking about the wedding, laughing about Alice, and agreeing that Emmett and Rosalie might need another honeymoon after my wedding just to escape Alice. Somehow we ended up at the conversation we usually ended up having when I was speaking with Jasper alone. It would begin benignly enough, but it would always end up with his apologizing for his lack of control on my 18th birthday. We'd reached an area just on the other side of the river from the house when it started.

I stopped walking, "Jasper!" I said, exasperated, "how many times have I told you, I don't blame you one bit. I've never held that against you. This family is my family now and I love them all, and that includes you Jasper. Subject closed," he opened his mouth to protest and I covered it with my hand before I really thought about how difficult that might be for him. Once I did, I dropped my hand again. "No Jasper, I won't allow this, I'm marrying Edward…very soon, and the only wedding present I'll accept from you is your forgiveness." His eyes sprang open and I knew he was about to try to argue again, so I went on, "your forgiveness for yourself." He looked down in dismay. I pushed him further, "Promise me this Jasper. I know it will be hard, but I believe in you, and I know you'll never put me in danger again. Leaking fluids or not."

Jasper chuckled good-naturedly at my foolish joke, and seemed about to answer me when his head suddenly whipped to the right. He reached his hand out and put it on my upper arm, as though he might push me behind himself for protection. He moved one or two steps forward towards the encroaching forest, and sunk down in a crouch. He was obviously on alert for something, and I began to feel nervous, wondering if I should run back to the house. Just as I had reached the conclusion that it might be a good time to go find Edward Jasper relaxed.

"I'm feeling really strong fear and anxiety from that direction. He pointed into the tree line before us. "I think someone might be lost or stuck. There's something familiar about whoever it is too." Jasper began to move into the trees.

Thinking it might be a kid from town, I followed him. He looked back at me, "I don't know that it's safe for you Bella." I frowned at him. "Run Jasper, if it's dangerous you'll be there ahead of me, just warn me. I'm much slower than you are." He smiled and nodded, then disappeared into the trees.

I knew I should run back and get Edward, but I wanted to make sure the kid or whoever was lost, was safe. Being found by a vampire might not be that reassuring to anyone except me. I stepped cautiously, listening for any sign from Jasper that I needed to run away.

I realized after several feet into the forest that this was probably a mistake. I wasn't a decent runner at any time, and fear and flight combined with Bella might be a disastrous mix. Still I felt compelled to continue forward. I knew Edward would be furious with me, but the closer to our wedding we got; the easier it was for me to sway him to my opinion.

I began to hear whimpering sounds. They weren't loud or frightening sounds, just the sound of someone unable to speak, as though gagged. I felt certain Jasper had caught up to the child and the kid was likely scared stiff. I hurried to reach them more quickly to help Jasper.

As I pushed past several low hanging branches I saw Jasper's back. I couldn't see past him so I stepped sideways to go around him. I looked at Jasper's face as I passed him and saw that he was surprised, and looking back and forth in confusion. Looking forward to see what he'd found, I was struck by confusion as well.

There tied to a tree was Seth Clearwater. His eyes were huge and he was gagged. Despite his gag he was trying desperately to scream, his eyes and head jerking in all directions earnestly trying to convey something. He looked scared, angry and concerned all at once. It created a riot of expression on his face.

Recovering from my initial surprise I stepped forward I moved to remove the gag from Seth's face. "Seth who did this? Why didn't you just change and break the bonds? You could easily have broken away from this, you're plenty –" I had no sooner removed the gag from his mouth than Seth was screaming in my face.

"BELLA! GET OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YOU, RUN! IT'S A TRAP! There were others, they tied me up, they tricked me and they've been waiting, you're the two they were hoping for, PLEASE, "He shot Jasper a pleading look, " get her out of here."

I was trying to get Seth's attention, he was shouting and talking so fast I wasn't really sure what he was saying. I was trying to calm Seth with my hands on his shoulders, looking at Jasper trying to will him to understand I wanted him to use his abilities to soothe Seth, when Jasper tensed, reaching out to quiet me with his hand that I heard something that made all the blood in my body run as cold as Edward's hands.

"Oh but this is wonderful. The very two I had hoped for, but not dared to dream of finding together." I turned with dread, in order to confirm what I already knew but didn't want to believe. Jasper was to my left as I came around, and he was crouched completely to the ground. Edward was going to be furious, and I was probably going to be dead.

It was Aro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Unplanned Flight

I was sick with dread. Every moment of contact we had had with Aro and his group represented our cumulatively worst moments. Whatever reason could have brought Aro here, I could bet that it wasn't going to be something pleasant. He stood there, long black hair hanging around his papery skin, cast in an unflattering grey light by the Washington skies.

"Bella." Always, he spoke to me with the tone of someone who was addressing a long lost friend. "You are as magnificent as ever, though I can't deny I'm disappointed to note that Edward hasn't chosen to follow my advice from our last meeting. Your blood smells just as sweet, though not so sweet as it does to Edward, and I can feel your heat from here. Lovely. You do not appear to be as pleased to see me though." Despite his words, the smile of welcome remained on his face.

"Bella's memories of your last meeting may not be as warm as they are for you, Aro." Jasper said. His voice had a different quality to it. One I didn't recognize. I imagined it must have been the tone he'd learned for use when negotiating with the other side, during the battles of his human life.

Aro declined his head in Jasper's direction in agreement. "I am sure you are correct Jasper. And how are your lovely mates? You know I favor Edward and Alice above many of my own guard." I felt Jasper tense next to me. I laid a hand on his arm hoping it might bring him some level of calm. We looked at each other, and Jasper made a visible effort to relax once again. Aro seemed delighted at this.

"Ah! This is beyond my expectations Cantante. You have asserted yourself as a part of the strange Cullen family phenomena. Carlisle has exceeding all my hopes. I am sorry I won't be able to see him this trip."

Seth had begun squirming behind us, so I hadn't heard much of what Aro had said. His movement brought me back to the questions I'd had before Aro had come. "Did you tie Seth up?" I asked.

"Indeed, yes, the werewolf; we had to trick him, most unfortunate, but he's been a wonderful help. I learned of Alice's difficulties with werewolves from some mutual friends. For our plan, it was necessary that Alice remain ignorant of our approach. This young werewolf has been a perfect acquirement towards that effort. You may have wondered why he did not just change himself and escape. Felix had the foresight to consider this problem and as you can see," as Aro said this, he made his way over to where Seth stood against the tree. He lifted Seth's shirt, and beneath it was what looked like explosives set around his waist. "Here, there is the trigger, had he expanded it would have in effect, pulled the pin."

Seth was noticeably trying to lean as far away from Aro as he could. I worried he might accidentally set it off by moving and clenching my teeth together snapped at him. "Seth! Hold still, I don't want you hurt." Aro smiled and stepped back. "I'm afraid my young friend prefers my absence. Alas." Aro stepped away from him and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry to do this Bella, but we have decided it is imperative that we have Edward and Alice as part of our family. As Edward has expressed no interest in doing this of his own accord, we have decided a little persuasion might be necessary." As he said this, Jane stepped out of the trees behind Aro. "My little love." Aro said lovingly to her, and gestured in Jasper's direction. She smiled, and Jasper was suddenly on the forest floor screaming.

I lunged forward yelling stop, as I felt two cold hands take hold of me. I struggled in vain for a moment, but realized quickly that it was useless. I was trying to scream at Jane to leave Jasper alone, Aro was explaining his plan, and Seth screamed from behind us. My heart bled for Seth, he didn't deserve this treatment. I realized others were surrounding us, and suddenly Jasper was being placed on a stretcher of sorts. Jane never released him, only smiling benignly at him as she hung to his side. Jasper never stopped screaming, I couldn't imagine how I'd ever lose the memory of that sound.

We walked deeper into the forest, I looked back behind my captor and saw that they had Seth tied to a stretcher like Jasper's. We walked human speed for several minutes before I began to realize I could hear a loud sound building around me. It grew and grew until I began to recognize it for what it was. It was a helicopter. We stepped into a meadow, not unlike the one Edward had taken to me, though no beauty blessed this place.

We were placed inside. Jane was already inside, and Aro stepped in directly after her. My captor climbed in, as we sat, I realized it was Felix. He pulled Seth behind him and pushed him into the seat next to me. Another voice came from the cockpit. I shivered as I recognized it. "Why did it take so long?" Caius, so they were all here. Aro was looking at Jasper who was sitting up.

"You understand Jane will be with us every moment. It is inadvisable to fight this, you do understand." Jasper looked terrifying and mutinous, but he nodded and leaned in closer to me. He slid a hand on my shoulder, and I realized he was trying to calm me. I felt an overwhelming feeling of tenderness for Jasper, and he must have felt it, because he turned to me and smiled weakly.

We flew for what seemed like ages. Seth was quiet and obviously frustrated throughout the entire flight. I had to shift countless times trying to stay somewhat comfortable during our flight. Eventually Jasper realized what I was trying to do and broke out of his statue impression, so that I could lean against him. I was horrified for what Edward must be feeling. As I thought this, I looked at Seth, and realized he might not even know we were gone yet.

So long as Seth was with us, Alice would be blind. Still, she always said that I disappeared completely whenever I spent time with Jacob. I was hopeful that realizing both Jasper and I had completely disappeared would alert her to something. Even if it couldn't lead them anywhere just now, the idea they might be aware there was a problem was oddly comforting to me.

After ages of varying terrain, nearly all of it crossing dense green below us, we began to fly over water. I could see a city rising slowly in the distance. A small flicker of hope began to grow in me. Perhaps in the city, we could lose them.

My hope was crushed when the helicopter came down on a private section of the airfield at SeaTac International. Across from where we landed was a private jet.

Aro released Seth, removing the pin's connection to the rest of the explosive pack and removing the entire belt from him, but leaving the bindings on his arms. "I am afraid my young friend, that here our paths must part. You will have to wait until the representative from the company arrives to pick up his helicopter to be set free. You have been a great help to us. I apologize for its being necessary to do so by force."

His voice had a note of intense curiosity in it, and it annoyed me to hear the tone of curiosity in him. Playthings, toys, were all the interest we were to him.

Felix led us onto the plane, while Caius and Jane followed just behind us. The extra guards who'd carried Seth and Jasper flew with us. As the door closed on the plane, and we lifted off I finally lost control. I had no way to warn Edward. I knew without a doubt Aro's plan would work and that Edward would follow us as soon as he was able.

Jasper sensed my anguish even before my tears began, and he turned to me with great sadness and wrapping an arm around me, pulled me in close to him. Whatever happened, apparently Jasper and I were in it together. I was grateful for his presence, though I would have given anything for him to be back with Alice, safe. The thought brought fresh strength to my tears, and though Jasper did calm me, he couldn't stop them completely.

I fell asleep against Jasper's shoulder. I woke each time we landed, when I was brought food. I couldn't understand so many stops, but then remembered it wasn't a large plane. They must be refueling. Night fell and we still flew on. Sometime the following day I awoke to the plane shuddering, and shaking.

At some point, Jasper had lain me down in a forward section of seats away from Aro's group, and we sat in relative darkness. He sat in front of me, until I awoke and sat up. Then he joined me in the seat and sent his waves of calm to me. It was all I could ask for as the plane pitched and dropped in the turbulence.


	3. Chapter 3

(Edward P.O.V)

Chapter III

Pawns

"Alice, why are there only sixty-four chairs? We're supposed to—"

"Because Mr. Newton and his wife are going to cancel." I tried very hard not to hope that their son would stay away as well. Bella likes him, after all.

"Does that mean preparations are done for today?" My question seemed to insult Alice, and she was racking her brain, trying to invent one more chore for me to do. I grinned. "Good. Now can you please let everyone have a break? "

I led her towards the stairs as I said this, sat down, and made her sit beside me. Her indignant expression changed when she looked at the door. It was decorated with a white arch, covered in white roses. It was her favorite part of the room. I was particularly fond of the aisle we created. It was short. Bella would like that.

I let my mind wander to Bella, whom Alice had relieved of chores earlier. Or rather, Bella had outsmarted her by not hanging around the house. I smiled as I remembered how Bella had reacted upon finding me on the roof, proof that I had fallen slave to Alice the wedding warrior. She had laughed when I was called back for more chores. I realized I hadn't seen her since then.

Alice's chuckle brought me back from my train of thoughts. "I really have been rough on all of you, haven't I?" she asked me with a slightly sheepish smile. She didn't need my outspoken confirmation though, and continued. "I was a bit put out when Emmett and Rosalie snuck up to their room, obviously trying to avoid me, but I suppose I can't blame them."

As if on cue, Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts flooded my mind. Rosalie was asking Emmett how her hair looked, fishing for compliments. Emmett was hoping she would drop it soon, he knew he wasn't good at complimenting her. With words anyway. I tuned them out, only to hear Carlisle and Esme next, both thinking about their own wedding. I hadn't realized they had retreated to Carlisle's study. My family seemed to have found a way to stay clear of Alice. A thought struck me.

"Where's Jasper? I can't hear him." Alice knew what I meant. Usually, even when I blocked out everyone's thoughts, I could still sense their presence if they were around. Their thoughts were never less than whispers. Not hearing Jasper meant that he wasn't around the house. I briefly wondered how I could have been so distracted that I wasn't aware of his absence.

Suddenly, Alice's worried thoughts filled my head. _Jazz. …no visions, blind. Werewolves…treaty line… Dammit, Jasper! …please…nothing._ Alice sighed, knowing that she didn't have to explain anything to me. I truly despised myself for doubting Jasper like this, but I briefly feared he might have hurt Bella. An array of possible catastrophes flitted through my mind then, before I chastised myself. I had to ask, though. "What about Bella?"

This time I focused on Alice's thoughts more. _Bella. Where is she? Come on Bella, where are you? …I can't see her. She's near werewolves too. Great._ I cut off her train of thoughts, before they became anxious or even accusatory. I knew myself well enough to know I could not deal with that now.

"We'll have to go find them," I told Alice, thinking they must be together if they're both around werewolves. Alice's thoughts were centered around the treaty, and the possibility that the treaty line had been crossed. Not for a second did she doubt Jasper as I had. It made me feel like a very unworthy brother, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, instead focusing on Bella, and how much danger she would be in. I realized that, if it had really come to a confrontation between Jasper and the werewolves, Bella would be safest of all, having both Jasper and the werewolves protecting her from the other.

Alice turned to me, nodding her head. "I'll go tell Carlisle about… this," she waved her arms, as if that would make it any clearer, "and then we should go." She was off immediately, not waiting for my response.

I suddenly realized the absurdity of this situation. Bella had been around werewolves before, of course, mostly with Jacob. Whenever she was, I would worry. I would ask Alice if she could see Bella, and she would answer me with an exasperated 'no, of course not, don't be stupid, Edward'. She misunderstood my question, though. As long as Alice couldn't see Bella, that meant she was relatively safe. As much as I disliked Jacob, as little as I trusted him and his anger management, I knew Bella was safer around him than alone. As long as Alice was unable to see Bella, she would at least be around the werewolves.

Now, though, it worried me. Bella wasn't just with the werewolves, she was with Jasper too. As long as both Jasper and the werewolves kept their calm, everything was fine.

That had me worried.

Suddenly Alice was in front of me, looking impatient. She took my hand, dragging me with her. We started running, slowly at first, finding a trail. Bella's scent was easiest to follow. She and Jasper had walked along the river for a while, and then crossed the bridge. On the edge of the forest Alice stopped, and it didn't take me long to know why.

I could hear the faint thuds of four paws, running our way. One look at Alice, and we agreed to keep following Bella and Jasper's path.

We were a few steps into the forest when the scent washed over me in the slight breeze. I had almost forgotten how badly werewolves reek, even in their human form. Alice smelled it too.

"There was only one of them." Alice sounded as relieved as I felt.

"Not just one of the pack, Alice. It's Seth." This calmed Alice even more. Seth and I had become quite good friends. If Bella and Jasper were with Seth, in human form no less, there really was nothing to worry about.

Except for one thing, maybe.

There was a flash in the corner of my eye, and another putrid smell hit my nose. The werewolf we'd heard just minutes ago had disappeared behind a tree, but not before I heard flashes of its thoughts. Or rather, her thoughts.

Leah—in human form this time—stepped away from the tree she had just vanished behind, and before I could warn Alice, she started her tirade.

"WHAT have you done to my brother?! Where is he? And why the hell were you on our grounds? Oh, don't you give me that look, bloodsucker! Don't you dare act all innocent now. Just because Seth likes you," she spit that out like venom, "doesn't give you the right to cross the line."

Alice was quicker to answer than I was, as I was still baffled by the fact that Jasper apparently crossed the treaty line.

"You listen to me, little miss PMS were-wench!" I hadn't seen Alice this fierce in a long time. "We haven't even seen Seth, and we certainly didn't cross any lines today! Unlike yourself, by the way. Why don't you tell me where Jasper is? Because you seem to know a lot more than we do!"

I could tell from Leah's thoughts that she knew as much as we did, which was not much at all. I interrupted Leah when she was about to retort. She took a few steps back when I came to stand in between her and Alice. She briefly thought I was going to attack her, but I held up my hands. This calmed her down.

"Look, Leah, I understand that you're worried about your brother, but we don't know where he is. We think he might be with Jasper and Bella, but—"

The scent hit me like a tidal wave when I took one step closer to Leah. I froze. This could not be happening. I walked towards the scent, barely noticing Leah's panic as I came even closer to her. If I'd had a heart, it would've stopped beating, and sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

Aro was here.

I started running around, trying to find where they had gone. Trying desperately to smell Bella. I was only vaguely aware of Leah's confusion and Alice's fear, when I found two more scents. Jane and Felix were here too. This could only mean two things. Either they had already come for Bella, and had taken her and Jasper, because she was still mortal; or they were abducted. I refused to think the latter option through.

The dread that had flooded my mind seemed to be overflowing as I turned to Alice. She looked as frustrated and panicked as I felt.

"I think I know who crossed the treaty line…" I really did not want to tell Alice that Jasper was in more danger than he had probably ever been in before. "Aro, Jane, and Felix are here."

Alice's mind went blank, which was a first. The expression that crossed her face broke my heart. She looked helpless, lost. Powerless. It frightened me. I took some comfort in the fact that Bella's scent was still the heaviest. She must still have been alive when she left this spot.

We should try to find them… Alice's thought was only a whisper—whether because of my lack of concentration or hers, I didn't know. I nodded anyway. We should hurry.

"What are you talking about?" Leah piped in. "What's going on?"

I looked over at Leah, knowing that we didn't have time to explain this to her. "Seth's in danger. There are other vampires around, dangerous ones. We could use your help."

I didn't wait for any response (I was unsure if Leah had understood my fast rant), I simply ran, following the merging scents of Bella, Jasper, Seth, Jane, Aro, and Felix. The thought of the six of them together was paradoxical. It hurt my head, and made me sick with dread.

I could hear Alice on my heels, and the cadence of four paws behind her.

I didn't know how long we had run (seconds or minutes) when I heard a loud, thunderous noise behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and stopped running. Alice was standing still, her eyes unfocused, a dead stare in them. Leah, getting back on her feet, had apparently run into her. I realized suddenly that Alice was having a vision again.

In her mind, I saw Bella. My chest constricted, and relief washed over me as I realized she was still alive. She was led to a small plane by Felix. So was Jasper. Behind them were Caius and Jane. So Caius was there too. This didn't look good.

Alice blinked her eyes, and turned to look at me. It was clear from her vision that they were at an airport, we just didn't know which one. It was also clear that Seth was either left behind at the very moment Alice had her vision, or… killed. Either way—safe or dead—there was nothing we could do for Seth anymore. Alice was thinking along those lines as well. _We should get back to Carlisle. If anyone can help us…_ I nodded, and directed my eyes towards Leah. Alice chewed her bottom lip as she caught on. Telling Leah would not be easy.

We ran back to the house, though slowly enough for Leah to keep up with us. On the way, Alice and I explained the situation. It was hard to convince her that searching for Seth at this point would do no good. She mentally threw some very foul profanities my way (I was glad Alice could not hear them), before admitting we were right.

Just then I heard Carlisle call out to us from near the house. That usually meant trouble. Not that we hadn't established that ourselves yet, but it was still unsettling. It was also frustrating that Carlisle might know something we didn't.

When we came into his view, he immediately started speaking, apparently aware of the situation, and not the slightest bit surprised by Leah's presence (relieved even?). "Billy Black just called. Mere minutes ago, Seth phoned him," a tiny shred of hope, "requesting that Jacob come pick him up at SeaTac Airport." I exchanged a look with Alice, which didn't go unnoticed with Carlisle. You know that Bella and Jasper were there? I nodded. "Aro and Jane took Bella and Jasper, hoping to use them as leverage. Seth was released and is safe now. He was used as distraction in the purest sense of the word." He pointedly looked at Alice then, and the brilliance and inevitability of Aro's plan pierced through me like physical pain I hadn't felt in over eighty years.

It was as I feared then. "It's worse, Carlisle," I told him. "Caius is with them as well." It was strange and frightening to see my father's face like this—so blank that it appeared even paler than usual.

The rest of the family had appeared behind him, and we all wore the same expressions, shock, worry and anxiety, except for one. Emmett looked murderous. We walked into the living room, already discussing the plan of action, while Carlisle turned to Leah, telling her that she would be needed at home when Jacob brought Seth back.

We tried to hurry through our options, but soon came to the excruciating conclusion that there was nothing we could do. It was unlikely that we could intercept them, which meant that we would arrive in Volterra just after Bella and Jasper would. A confrontation would surely follow, and Carlisle convinced us that we stood no chance. We would simply end up trading Alice and me for Bella and Jasper.

Again, the rare feeling of pure hatred coursed through me. It hurt to realize it, but following them would only give them exactly what they wanted. All we could do for now was wait until Alice could see a more defined future. Aro had, of course, found a way to make the future as cloudy as possible, leaving several options undecided, all as inevitably successful as the next.

And even once we knew their plan, Carlisle reminded us, fighting would be no use. I was becoming more desperate, powerless, and frustrated by the second. I could not grasp the idea that I was losing Bella, and, worst of all, there was nothing I or anyone could do about it. Quite frankly, this felt worse than leaving her behind in the forest. At least back then, I was in control. I had made the decision of living without Bella, knowing that she would be safe in that way. The knowledge that I could go back whenever I wanted kept me going, even though I knew I never would.

Now, though, Bella was taken away from me, she wasn't safe, and I couldn't stand the knowledge that it was impossible to get her back. The frustration was like a vicious circle, clouding my mind, replacing all reason with something that resembled only rage. I suddenly felt the need to destroy our newly acquired TV.

But my train of thought was interrupted by a sharp _Edward!_ I spun around to face Alice, unaware that I had already made my way towards the television. Her thoughts flooded my mind, erasing all dread that I felt just seconds before. She was having another vision.

I saw Jasper inside the plane he and Bella got on earlier. He was holding Bella, protecting her. With a shock I realized that the plane was out of control in the turbulence. Suddenly, Jasper picked Bella up in his arms, and jumped out of the plane. They were falling now, and falling.

Alice blinked, and I realized the room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at her, but Alice was simply gazing back at me. Her thoughts were indecipherable, a mad chaos, and I had to block her out to concentrate on my own.

What did this mean? Turbulence. A plane crash? Maybe, we didn't know. All we knew was that Jasper had taken Bella, and jumped off the plane. Rescuing her. It was a strange situation to be relieved about, but putting it in the proper context, I realized this was the best thing that could've happened to them at this moment.

I wanted to shout out my happiness, but something was stopping me. I looked at my family who were listening to Alice's description of her vision. Why weren't they happy, and why couldn't I feel the happiness that I knew I should feel?

Rosalie asked then if Alice knew where they had jumped. She didn't, of course. All her vision showed was a stormy sky. It dawned on me that even though Bella would be slightly safer after that crash than she was now—if she survived—there was still absolutely nothing we could do.

Alice was in front of me now, searching my eyes. _Please, Edward. We can't know where they are, not until I have another vision, but I do know one thing._ She paused, squinting her eyes, making sure I was listening. I raised my eyebrows, and she continued. _The reason I had that vision was because Jasper decided to jump. He resolved to rescue Bella, and that is the safest you can possibly wish her to be at this moment. Trust Jasper, please._

Alice was right, of course. There was nothing I could do for Bella, but Jasper could and would do everything to keep my Bella safe. I loathed the idea of stepping back, accepting that I had no control over the situation, but reality had a way of forcing me into that powerless position.

Bella was in Jasper's care now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
Stranded

(Bella POV)

_Why do I have to fly  
Over every town up and down the line  
I'll die in the clouds above  
And you that I defend,  
I do not love_

_Keane / A Bad Dream_

* * *

The erratic movement of the plane continued on. I was horrified, what if I crashed and died out here, and Edward was left alone? I couldn't imagine life without Edward. I knew Jasper was trying to keep me calm, but for once it didn't seem to be working. Jasper was frowning deeply and looking forward toward the cockpit. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting explosion behind and to the left of where we sat. Deafening screeches and horrible sounds of wrenching metal screamed out all around us. I could hear the sound of the planes movement through the air. Jasper suddenly stood and turned around facing behind us.

I turned in my seat to see what he was looking at, and gasped. For one moment the back end of the plane was there, severed but attached. A storm was raging outside and I could see it through the crack which had formed.

Jane looked up at Jasper at that moment and smiled. I hurled myself up out of my seat, attempting to block him and we fell into the seats behind us. The plane was still pitching all over the place.

I tried to get up again, but I couldn't get my feet under me. From between the seats, I watched as the back end of the plane separated. I saw the expression on Jane's face as the air caught their section of seats, and tore it away in a final scream of shredding metal. Suddenly they were gone. Jasper pulled me to his side. He looked at me, stunned. I'd been lying over him since I'd pushed him, "How did I do that?" I asked. "Do what?" he replied. "Knock you down?" I said as he turned and glared in the direction of the cockpit again, he continued, "You didn't. I was afraid of hurting you, so I let myself fall back."

He stood up suddenly and twisted one arm around my waist, reaching under my knees with his other and lifted me up before him. I screamed at him over the raging wind and noise, "What are you doing?"

He yelled, "Take a deep breath and hold on to me." His face was absolutely serious. I did as he recommended and suddenly we were dropping. As we fell, something flew past me and sliced through my upper arm. I looked over his shoulder to see what it was, and saw the shadowed hulk of the plane disappear. Less than a second later there was a blinding flash as it exploded into the water.

At that same moment we hit the water. As we went in, Jasper released my legs so I was feet first when I struck. We plummeted straight down into the water at first, and then we began to rise again. I was being bashed by the waves. I was tossed back and forth, and felt like there was every possibility that jumping had been an act of futility. Every time I'd think I was going to get a fresh mouthful of air another wave would slap me. I was drowning again. It was just like my cliff dive.

I felt hands around my upper back. I was turned quickly and roughly around. It was Jasper; I had a moment to be relieved he was there with me, before he leaned forward and kissed me. Or so I thought at first, I realized quickly he was blowing some much needed air into my lungs. He did this two or three times more and then he slung me over his back the way Edward always did when he was running with me.

He swam with me on his back, I ended up swallowing more water, and I think I must eventually have fallen unconscious, because I had many strange images floating through my mind; water in wineglasses, the dappling of the rare sun through the trees in Forks, Edward's smile and a glimpse of his eyes. Then everything just went black, and cold. It was very cold.

When the black lifted, I was only senses. I could see the light through my eyelids before I could feel the warmth on my skin. I could hear a musical voice speaking to me. It wasn't as musical as Edward's, but it was still nice.

"Bella?" The sound was low, but still appealing. It reminded me of Edward, so I struggled towards it, dragging myself out of unconsciousness. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything, the brightness blinding me. I heard a loud exhale, and then the musical voice spoke, sounding relieved, "Bella, Thank God."

I could detect movement by a shifting and changing of light against my slowly adjusting eyes. It was confusing that light. It glittered, flashes brightening and darkening as I began to recognize familiar shapes. I turned my head from the brightness and could see colors. Just before me everything was a beige color, in the distance I could see what looked like a blur of green. I blinked several times, my eyes watered and stung. I opened them again and finally the shapes and blurs coalesced and I saw that I was lying on a sandy beach. The green blur was a thick looking forest of strange trees at the top of a beach.

Are you alright Bella?" the voice, I'd nearly forgotten about it in my discovery of where I was. I turned my head to look back up.

I must have taken a lot more water in than I'd thought, because I was still slow at recognizing things. It took me a minute to realize that the glittering, sparkling vision in front of me was actually Jasper. The sun beamed down on him and made him sparkle just as Edward had that long ago moment in the meadow. The memory of that day caused me pain. As my mind began to remember the events of the night before, I must have gasped, because Jasper's tone changed. "What's wrong Bell? Where are you hurt?"

He was leaning over my face, focused on my eyes. His were filled with worry and fear. It creased his brow. I'd seen him look that way at Alice before, it seemed wrong to have him so concerned for me.

I reached a hand up and brushed the crease with my fingertip. "I'm fine, I was just remembering last night, and worrying about Edward."

Jasper's expression relaxed and he sat back. He'd been leaning over me on his hands. "You've been asleep for a long time. He looked across me, I could hear the waves, so I knew he was looking out over the water. "She must be insane by now. I hope she sees us."

I tried to roll a little to push myself up. As I did a pain shot across my left arm. I cringed and fell back, reaching for the spot with my other hand. "Ow!"

Jasper reached out and caught my hand before it could touch my other arm. "You have a fairly deep cut along your upper left arm. I don't know how it happened, but I've wrapped seaweed around it to keep the wound protected from the air." I looked at my arm as he spoke, seeing the seaweed there. "Where'd you get the string?" I asked, seeing the way it was tied. Jasper's sparkling reflected off my skin as he moved. He lifted a leg, and held a shoe out to me, no laces. I chuckled.

His sparkling reminded me of the biggest difference between us, "Jasper! Have I been bleeding?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
Island in the Sun

_His sparkling reminded me of the biggest difference between us, "Jasper! Have I been bleeding?"_

* * *

I felt horrible. Jasper had such a hard time being strong. I was deeply worried I might have caused him discomfort. I looked into Jasper's eyes, beyond the shocking sparkling he was doing.

He broke our gaze and looked down at the sand beside him. "A little...it wasn't bad. I think spending so much time in the saltwater may have helped seal the wound some. I think it _is _infected though, and I don't have anything to help with that." I could tell that even my little bit of bleeding, as he'd put it, had caused him struggle, and that he was ashamed by it.

I cautiously pushed myself up and laid a hand on Jasper's. "Thank you Jasper, I'm sorry if it was hard for you. I'm sure I'll be fine." I struggled to sit up a little higher. I was annoyingly weak.

Jasper seemed to realize that I was trying to stand. He stood and leaned over, putting his hands under my arms, he lifted me to my feet.

"Oh!" I exclaimed once I looked up. My balance was precarious, but I didn't want to sit back down at all.

The beach was beautiful. It was in a small cove, water everywhere in one direction, and dense green foliage in the other. Jasper chuckled behind me. "It's slightly beautiful, isn't it?" he said. I nodded in agreement, still to fascinated to pull my eyes away or speak. After a moment, my head cleared and I asked, "We're in the middle of nowhere, aren't we?" I heard Jasper's "Mmhmmm" and felt him nod through his hands, which were still steadying me from behind.

I tried to turn, but my legs were being traitorous. My knees buckled and Jasper held me, but allowed me to slowly drop back to the ground. I stayed in a sitting position with his help. He sank behind me, and propped me up with his shoulder against my back. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"I have a vague idea. We'll have to swim to get anywhere, and for quite a long time." He said, frowning.

He looked at me, "You're warming up. You shivered all through the night. I had no way to warm you." His voice sounded tense, I thought he must have been very frustrated. I tried to ease his mind, "Well, I'm plenty warm today. Have we been here all night?" I asked. "No," he said, looking at me, "You'd have frozen. Over there, above that cliff, there's a cave. It wasn't huge, it was a bit cramped, but I wanted to make sure you were out of the storm. It was relatively dry at least."

"Hmmm?" I mused, suddenly struck by a thought. Jasper looked at me, the question on his face. I looked at him over my shoulder, "You sort of saved my life. I guess I owe you." He grinned, "I was taught to protect ladies." He adopted a very Texan sounding accent I'd never heard before, and said "It was my pleasure Ma'am." I laughed out loud, and then shivered. Goosebumps broke out across my arms. "Are you cold?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"No," I replied, "I think I must be adjusting to the temperature. I'm not used to all this sunlight, and warmth after the lovely weather in Forks."

Jasper and I sat on the beach for a long time talking over our predicament, and then about how worried we were about Edward and Alice, and how frightened they must be. Eventually Jasper was able to stop keeping me propped up. About that time my stomach growled. Jasper left to go investigate the island, and search for something for me to eat.

When he returned, he was carrying a very large fish. "I thought the patient might be hungry. I smiled and nodded back at him. "Starving."

After I had eaten, I began to feel a little better. Jasper helped me climb the small cliff of rocks he'd found the cave in, and showed me the rest of the island. It wasn't huge, but big enough I supposed. I decided if we hadn't been washed out to sea during the storm the night before, we were going to be okay. It was very green, but some parts were desolate looking. My energy gave out quickly, and Jasper again let me down slowly to the ground.

We sat on the cliff for a long time, continuing our talk from earlier. We were both consciously avoiding the subject of Aro, Jane, Felix and Caius. It was nice enough on the island that I didn't want to think about them. My heart squeezed tightly every time my thoughts strayed to Edward, but it still felt nice to relax in such a beautiful setting. I thought Jasper might feel similarly, since he avoided the subject as well.

Jasper explained that he intended to wait until I was stronger before we attempted to leave the island. He said even though he'd be carrying me through the water, it would wear me out. He needed me to be able to hold on with my own power. Judging by my lack of strength, I nodded begrudgingly. I really wanted to get back to Edward, but it wouldn't do anyone any good if I held Jasper up, or became worse.

I made a remark at one point that he should just go find help and come back for me. He so vehemently disagreed with this idea that I dropped the idea.

Eventually the sun dropped away and dark covered us. Jasper carried me back into the cave he'd found. He hadn't exaggerated, it was small. There was just enough room for me to lie flat on my back, and still have a little moving room on both sides. I settled in, still a little more alert than would allow for sleeping.

The low light in the cave, and the intimacy of its size made me feel brave, "Jasper, I know you don't want to think about it, but do you think Alice will see us? Will they know we're still alive? I keep thinking of Edward, when I went cliff diving..." my voice broke a little, and I trailed off, unable to continue. Jasper understood.

I couldn't see him, but felt certain I heard concern in his voice. "Alice's ability works over long ranges for those who she has strong links to. I'm certain that she's seen us." I heard his clothes rustle as he moved, "I will get you back to Edward, Bella. I promise. And by the way, thank you for jumping between Jane and me. I didn't realize what you were doing at the time. I think it worked though, which is an interesting development. She didn't have any effect on me."

I smiled, "I honestly didn't think about it. I just realized she was trying to hurt you, and I tried to stop her from doing it." I laughed, "It's what I tried to do for Edward when we were in Volterra, but Alice stopped me." Jasper chuckled deeply, and pride crept into his voice as he spoke. "She is a _strong _little monster."

We were silent then, each of us thinking of the love left behind, worrying for us. In the silence, and darkness, I brooded over my fears for Edward until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Darkness and Light

My sleep was fractured by bad dreams, as was common when Edward wasn't with me. In my dream I was back at home, the Cullen's home. Aro and Jane were talking to Edward, he wore an expression of dread. A hole opened beind me, and I was falling into it. I felt and saw nothing but darkness all around me. I couldn't grab hold of anything and could feel myself falling. Suddenly I felt things coiling around me in the darkness. I awoke screaming.

I was thrashing, and calling Edward's name before I realized the only thing coiled around me was Jasper, trying to calm me down. Once I recognized Jasper, a sob overtook me. "I'm sorry Jasper. I stammered through my tears. He was over me, the only place he could be in the small cave. He used his right hand to gently roll me onto my side, lowering himself to lie behind me. He pulled me against him, put his arm under my head and wrapped his other arm over me.

He held me tightly until my sobbing subsided, only then loosening his hold. He kept himself next to me. I knew it wasn't Edward, but it was comfortingly reassuring. I'd grown hopelessly dependent on Edward's presence. The change worked, I eventually fell back to sleep and didn't have any more nightmares that night.

I did dream, it was an impossibly long dream, rolling from one shadowed and distorted image to the next. There was never any precise image, no more than the hints of things on the edges of a dream, where I traveled among changing surroundings. At times I became aware that I was dreaming, and I'd search for Jasper, I'd briefly hear him.

"Bella, you're burning up, you have to drink this. I can't lose you; Edward would never forgive me. I promised myself, I promised. I've forced myself to be strong, you can't just die, Bella." His voice would break, and the anguish in his voice would cut into me. I'd try to speak to him, to reassure him that I wasn't going to die, but the sound of his voice calling my name would follow me into another dream.

I slipped through another series of fluttering images, lights brightening and darkening around me, sometimes the dark would just come up and pull me down. I would come out of those times and find myself floating through another set of confusing images. I could feel cold, my dream was filled with blue ice and water. I heard Jasper's voice again, it sounded very far away this time though.

"Bella, I don't know what else to do? I've tried everything. I can't help you." I heard him warring with himself, thinking I was completely unconscious. "Should I do it? But...there is no way I'd have the strength without someone to stop me, I wouldn't be able to stop. Bella. I am so sorry..."

I fought the shadows around me, and opened my mouth to speak, but the most I could manage was a weak whisper, he heard me of course. "Ja-" I cleared my dry aching throat and tried again, swallowing once first, "Jasper, don't." I couldn't say any more, and took to shaking my head weakly back and forth to try to make my point. I could hear the desperation in Jasper's voice, "What? Bella, please, don't what?" What is it? Bella...Bella?" his voice followed me again, down into the blackness.

The light and dark images grew color. I began to see gold's, and greens. It felt as though color had been away for years, I desperately clung to the colors, trying to bring them closer, so I could see them. I felt something cold; it filled me, and ran over me. I sputtered and began coughing. I realized it was water. Was it my angel? I looked for him, waiting to see Edward. He spoke, it was Jasper.

Jasper pulled me up to a sitting position, helpfully patting my back. I choked a moment more and then was able to swallow. My throat was dry, but marginally better thanks to the water. It was briney tasting and very unappetizing, but better than nothing.

I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. I turned back and saw that we were sitting on a rocky cliff just below the entrance to the cave. I looked around for a moment before Jasper quietly said, "I'm going to let you lie down again." It was overcast, but not cold in the slightest. There was a breeze blowing across the island, it felt wonderful.

I looked back at Jasper again, he still smiled, but he looked terrible. Careworn, and very strained. I imagined I looked a hundred times worse. Something about his appearance made me suspicious. "I've been out longer than a night, haven't I?"

His smile stayed, but his eyes tightened and the crease appeared again between his brows. "Your nightmare happened nearly a week and a half ago. You've had others, but that was the last time you were coherent. You've been muttering, and screaming, and dangerously feverish for days." His eyes showed a certain hollowness, and I knew without him saying it, that I'd come close to dying.

You didn't think I was going to make it, did you?" he was sitting before me, his ankles crossed, his elbows hooked over his knees and his hands clasped. He raised his eyebrows, and I saw a flicker of deep pain flash into his eyes before he looked down.

"No, I didn't. Two nights ago, you felt like one of the werewolves your skin was so hot. I thought it would be your last night. It was your arm." He pointed with one of his hands, and then reclasped them, indicating my injured arm.

"It became infected, and you were terribly ill. You were already weakened from the crash, fighting the stormy water, and the swim to the island." He was looking down again, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. What I could see of his face squeezed my heart. It hadn't been easy for him.

"You developed that fever during the early morning after your nightmare. You were frequently delirious. At first I didn't want to leave you, I was afraid you'd have another nightmare, and wake up screaming, frightened and alone. The fear you have during them is painful to feel. I never realized how much you downplay them to Edward. I had to leave occasionally, covering as much of the island as I possibly could to try and find something to help heal the cut on your arm."

He picked up a rock and played with it in his hands, "I think I've tried everything available on this little strip of land. Every night you fought through the fever, shivering and shuddering all through the night, and I couldn't do anything for you. That was very frustrating for me, I'm accustomed to having options."

He dropped the rock he'd been worrying at, and it was polished and smooth from his touch, finally he looked up and the haunted look in his eyes stopped my breathing for a moment. "Every time I had to leave, I half expected to return here and find you dead. I'd walk along imagining how angry Edward, Alice and the rest of the family would be if I lost you. I can't tell you how relieved I was every time I returned and you were still breathing. I made a promise to myself as soon as I heard the pilots say they were going to have to ditch the plane, that I had my chance to free us, and I would protect you at all costs. I had no sooner decided this, then you saved me from Jane. She wouldn't kill me, but being attacked by Jane is one of the least pleasant experiences you can have as a vampire. This further strengthened my resolve to protect you."

"These last few days, when I was sure I was losing you, I became desperate to try different things. I tried different types of fish, thinking the oil might be medicinal, and then two nights ago, your fever grew. You were the hottest I've felt yet, and your skin..." His voice broke a little, "It was practically transparent it looked so think. Finally I just cleaned the wound as thoroughly as I was able to with water, and when I was done, I licked the wound clean in the hope my venom might seal it. It worked, yesterday afternoon your fever finally broke and your skin color began to improve. You still wouldn't eat anything, but you began to take water again."

I looked at Jasper and I could feel tears building in my eyes. "You should have just left Jasper, I..."

He interrupted me, "Stop it, I've told you before Bella, you're wrong. You are still very much worth it. You don't realize how unusual and special you are. I didn't appreciate it until you returned from saving Edward from the Volturi. Then, I began to see it. You are unique."

The tears fell then and Jasper leaned forward and flicked them off my cheeks gently with his hand. "Jasper, I was bleeding, right? How did you refrain?" He grinned a little sheepishly.

"Part of it was my decision, I was absolutely going to protect you, even if it was against me. Also, well, your infection wasn't appealing." He scrunched his face as he said this, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He leaned forward again, wiping the new tears from my cheeks. "It was not difficult Bella, please don't concern yourself. I've had much less pleasant charges than you." He placed a hand on my cheek as he said this smiling. I took his hand from my cheek, and held it between both of mine, barely noticing the coldness of it.

I looked at our hands as I spoke, "Jasper, I've always liked you, and I've always suspected I had a higher opinion of you than you did of yourself. Apparently you've felt the same way about me. Let's make an agreement then, to give each other permission to be as fond of the other as we can be, and never question it again." I Iifted his hand and kissed it, and as I squeezed it, I looked into his eyes. "Thank you Jasper. I've always felt lucky to have Edward as my guardian angel, I don't know what I've done to deserve two."

Jasper's eyes softened in a way I'd never seen directed at me. He squeezed my hand back and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. We smiled at each other, and my stomach chose this absolutely beautiful moment to growl like an animal.

I dropped Jasper's hand as I reached to cover my stomach with both of my hands, in a vain effort to cover the loud noises it made. As we both laughed, I said, "Apparently I need to eat something."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
Recovery

I was able to eat small amounts. It took a couple of days for me to get to where I could eat anything beyond a couple of bites, but soon my strength was returning. Once I was strong enough, Jasper and I walked around the island's beaches. Jasper would carry me past any rocky or dangerous areas. He told me about the birds and sea life he'd seen, which had saved him from weakening. He was quick to dismiss any discomfort of his own, but by paying attention to what he said, I learned that nursing me had been a difficult thing for him.

The weather was beautiful for the first two nights after I awoke, and I slept outside the cave, Jasper always keeping me company. On the third day a nasty storm came and blew everything around. We sat in the cave away from the rain.

I still had to sleep often, and Jasper continued to lie behind me each night, comforting me as I slept. Although I rested more often than usual, I grew noticeably stronger every day.

The night we escaped the storm into the cave again, I had another nightmare. It was nearly the same as the one before my fever, only this time the hole didn't open and take me away into darkness. This time I had to watch as Edward grew smaller and smaller, and I wasn't able to take him back from the Volturi. When I stepped forward to follow him, Felix appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm to bite it...I awoke screaming.

It was dark in the cave, but not as dark as usual, I saw the light from the full moon streaming into the cave. As I tried to breathe normally, I sat up. The old hole in my chest seemed to have been irritated back into existence by my seperation from Edward, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I tried desperately to control my breathing.

I noticed a change in the light at the entrance to the cave and I felt Jasper ease himself behind me and pull me back against him. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks in the cold, and turned a little, burying my face in his shirt to hide them. I really didn't want to cry. He drew me in closer when my body began shaking and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held tightly...I felt his fingers on my cheeks, brushing the tears away as he had done before, "I don't mean to be so annoying Jasper, I'm sorry."

I felt his body shake as he chuckled. "No Bella, I'm just happy you're on the mend. And I'm sorry for leaving, I wanted to get out of the cave and find out if I could see any break in the storm. I know you have your nightmares, I shouldn't have gone."

I spoke through slowly easing sobs, "Any hope?" He smiled, "I think so. The clouds on the horizon have a different look to them. I was thinking..." he paused, I lifted my head to look at his face, wondering why he stopped.

He looked down at me, brushing my hair back and wiping the tears off my face, tucking loose strands behind my ear...reminding me of Ed...no, I decided, best not to go to that thought now that I'd just regained control of my tears.

I distracted myself by questioning Jasper. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "I was thinking that since you're so much stronger, we might try to swim tomorrow."

I sat up, excitedly, "Really?" Jasper smiled and nodded, his eyes looked happier than I'd seen them all week, despite their blackness. "Thank you Jasper!" I said brightly, and leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and slid down, pulling me back again before saying, "Now I think it's late, and you should sleep."

We lay there as we had every night on the island, my head on his arm, my back against him. His arm casually thrown over my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes. I slept again, and had no more nightmares.

I woke up the next morning and was overwhelmed by excitement. I could tell Jasper felt te same way. He made sure I had something to eat before we left, and hunted something for himself. Then we walked into the water, it was very warm and very comfortable. I climbed onto Jasper's back and he began to swim. He wasn't anywere near as fast as when he ran, but I was very surprised by how fast he was. After what couldn't have been any longer than half an hour, I couldn't see our little island any more.

Nearly the whole day had passed when we finally saw a reflected light in the distance. Jasper said it was a good sign, and meant we'd come across shipping lanes. We floated on towards the area where the glint had been. I held on tight, my arms around Jasper's neck, my legs around his waist. I dozed, and time passed.

Jasper woke me up when he saw a ship approaching. We saw them, but they couldn't see us in the darkness. I was growing tired and cold again, and I could tell Jasper was worried I might slip back into illness before he'd be able to get me to safety.

When we couldn't see the ship any longer, I dozed again. On the second day a large Coast Guard cutter named "Dallas" found us. When they pulled us on board, we explained we'd been on a private jet, which had crashed. We told them we weren't certain where they'd gone down, or even whether they had survived because we'd been separated.

It was early evening when they found us. They were headed for South Carolina. I asked if we could notify our family that we were safe, because we hadn't really told them we were leaving. They took us to the bridge of the ship, and handed me a phone. The crewman who had led us up on deck dialed for us. I stood there, holding the receiver to Jasper asking if he wanted to speak to the family first, but he smiled and shook his head no.

I put the phone to my ear, it was ringing. There was a click as it was answered, and then Carlisle's voice came on. Even in his greeting, his stress was evident. "Hello." he said civilly, but nowhere near as kindly as I was used to hearing. He sounded as if he'd been working very hard, for far too long.

"Carlisle, it's so good to hear your voice." I said, relieved.

There was a gasp, and Carlisle exclaimed, "BELLA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
Afraid of the dark

I remembered Bella's eighteenth birthday like it was yesterday. I remembered the aftermath of that day like it was last night. Strangely, the horror itself, however shocking, becomes inconsequential after a while. It's the aftermath that follows that truly haunts your mind.

My memories of those months without Bella were shamefully scarce. All I allowed myself to remember was that a giant force was pushing me towards Victoria. Or so I thought. The giant force was actually my own grief, blinding me from reality.

Those months were the worst in my existence up to that point, and I had been convinced that they would forever be the most horrible of my entire time on this earth.

I was proven wrong just days ago.

It was hard enough that Bella (as well as Jasper; I was ashamed to admit I occasionally left him out of my miserable musings) was taken by Aro, but it simply tortured me to have to stay calm, and wait for Alice to have another vision.

It was a brief relief when she had the vision of Bella and Jasper jumping off the plane. (I didn't realize until later that my relief at such an absurdly dangerous vision was a testimony to my distress concerning the involvement of the Volturi.) It was followed by a vision of Jasper taking care of her. I couldn't help but feel that Alice should've had more visions. They seemed particularly detached, somehow. Frustrating.

I was also frustrated to have my brother take care of Bella rather than me, but grateful that at least she was being taken care of. She wasn't with the Volturi anymore, so I managed to keep my desperation to a minimum. All we had to do now was wait for Alice to see where they were.

In the first few days, no one dared to bring this up, but of course we were all curious what had happened to Aro, Jane, and the others. Only I knew that Alice was searching for their future, but never saw them. I was trying to be prudent, to not jump to the conclusion we all wished for, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe they were less lucky than Bella and Jasper.

But Bella's luck, rare as it was, was quickly turning against her again. We saw Jasper trying to cool her down, trying to make her eat, drink, anything. She seemed to have a fever. And she was getting worse.

In Alice's visions, she looked like one of us, pale like stone. It was hard for me to see her like that, but it was just as hard for Alice. If possible, Jasper was even worse off than Bella. Both of us knew him well enough to know that breaking a promise was something Jasper just couldn't do. He seemed resolved to bring Bella home to me, and his anguish was hard on both of us. To Alice, because it pained her to see him like that. And to me, because I knew that Bella's life was hanging on a very thin thread. On top of that, the clarity of the visions hadn't improved. If anything, they seemed more distorted than ever. It annoyed Alice as much as it frustrated me.

Our family left us mostly to ourselves, and I was grateful for that. They understood that whatever was going on, it wasn't easy on us. They knew we would tell them if there was any news. Until then, they occupied themselves with possible strategies should the Volturi still be alive.

Alice and I spent most of our time in the forest. It was Alice's idea, and I was grateful for it. The lack of voices in my head calmed me down. The only voice I heard was Alice's.

Our escape into the forest reminded me once again of those months alone, without Bella. Occasionally, I would wish I was alone this time as well, that I didn't have to hear Alice's frustration at not getting any visions. It was hard enough having to deal with my own restlessness, and my sister's annoyance didn't help my mood. Every now and then, we'd go hunting alone, just to be away from each other.

But it would never be long. After only a few minutes I would realize that the only shred of hope I still had came from Alice. I would finish off my hunt quickly (messier than usual), and return to her right away. She always understood. It was the same for her.

Alice's vision seemed to have undergone a change. Apart from their scarcity, they were never longer than a second, showing us only a flash. Often we would be left guessing at what we just saw.

This left me with a lot of time to think. It was worst just after I'd just seen a flash of Bella. As the days progressed, the possible scenarios I played in my head became less and less pleasant. Eventually, I came to consider my options to avoid life without Bella.

I tried very hard not to make any decisions, because I was sure that Alice would disagree with them. Her hard stares told me that I had subconsciously already made the decision. From that moment on, she tried to block her visions from me. She succeeded frustratingly well, mostly due to the fact that visions were coming less and less often.

It wasn't until a day later that I once again saw flashes of her vision.

I wished I hadn't.

Bella looked as pale as before, but it was Jasper who scared me. I had seen the man in anguish before, but never like this. In Alice's previous vision (or at least, the last one I'd _seen_), he had looked like a madman; running around the island, and occasionally sitting by her side. In this vision, though, he'd stopped running. He just sat there, looking at a terrifyingly still Bella.

Or rather, her body.

I ran away then, straight back to the garage, knowing it was the last time I'd ever do that.

I knew I had to go south, so I just drove, first without thinking of anything else. I blocked out all thoughts, knowing I wouldn't need any directions for the next couple of states.

It wasn't easy to think of nothing though. Bella's face was flashing before my eyes constantly. I would see her like I first saw her in the cafeteria at school. Then I would see her as I preferred to remember her, sitting in my room, marveling at my CD collection. Sometimes, I would remember Alice's early visions of Bella as a vampire. Mostly, though, I saw her; body lying in the sand, eyes closed, skin translucent.

For the first time, I regretted that Bella had remained human so long.

None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so stubborn. If only I would have allowed Carlisle to turn her after graduation…

I knew I shouldn't allow myself such thoughts, but on the other hand, none of it mattered anymore. Bella was gone, and with any luck, I would be able to find Maria.

I had been so immersed in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard the turbo engine behind me catch up. With a pang of frustration, I regretted ever giving Alice that Porsche. Or rather, I regretted not buying the Vanquish S for myself when I had the chance.

My oddly soothing car reverie was broken when an angry voice screamed inside my head.

_You stubborn idiot! You don't even know for sure!_ Of course I knew for sure. She pulled up alongside me. I glared at her, "Alice, be honest, can you see Bella?" It hadn't escaped me that Alice had had a total of zero visions about Bella's future. _…No, I can't… But that doesn't mean anything, Edward! I can hardly see Jasper, does that mean he's dead too? Of course not! I don't know what's going on, but—_ I tuned her out, having heard what I wanted to hear.

Alice was very attuned to Bella. If she couldn't see her, that was more than enough proof. And she called me stubborn!

I picked up speed again, pushing my car to its limit, no longer caring about other traffic. Alice's car disappeared in my rearview mirror, and was soon no more than a yellow dot. She could keep up, of course, but I knew she felt responsible for my reckless driving. She blended in with the other cars, and would have a hell of a struggle to find me again later. Good. She should know that I'd rather do this alone.

I can't really blame her for coming along though. I knew her reasons. She was hoping to get a vision of Bella, proving me wrong, making me change my mind. But I could tell from her thoughts (which, as an attempt to keep me from speeding off like I just did, she deliberately communicated to me) that she didn't really believe that herself. She was hardly getting any visions of Jasper anymore.

I drove for hours, days in silence. When I finally reached the state of Texas, I allowed people's thoughts back into my mind. I knew what I was looking for. A memory of a very beautiful, blonde woman. I was annoyed to find that a lot of people seemed to be thinking of blonde women, or women called Maria. I was forced to get closer to each and every single person, to see if the face in their thoughts was Maria's.

Before I got too far into the state, I spotted a yellow Porsche on the road ahead of me. Of course, Alice was waiting. I threw the wheel around, pulled the handbrake, and then dropping it as I straightened out, sped off once more in the opposite direction.

Alice's lack of visions in the past few days had me disregarding her ability completely. Of course, she could still see where I was headed. I knew it was useless to try and outrun her. After all, she could always see where I was going. And I'd have to stop to refuel occasionally. And, worst of all, she had the faster car (only by a few miles, but it still bugged me).

I wasn't entirely sure why I still drove away from her. She'd be on my heels, as they say, within minutes. I decided not to leave the state. I was too close to Maria to have Alice distract me.

My body tensed as I realized that I had already let Alice distract me. A hiss escaped my lips involuntarily as I once again threw the car around, back to the south. It was still beyond me how it was possible for such a small creature to be so hugely irritating.

After hours of driving around the state, I stumbled across a memory that was vague, but could very well be about Maria. I parked the car on the side of the road, and listened intently. It was the voice of a young man. He'd met a woman of unbelievable beauty late last night. It sounded promising. But my hope was crushed when the man thought of her face once again. It was tanned rather than pale, and her eyes were a striking blue. I sighed, and decided to move on.

I heard her thoughts the moment I spotted the yellow Porsche in my rearview mirror. Alice was tailing me again. Surprisingly, I was fine with that. As long as she wouldn't try to stop me, that is. I revved the engine, letting Alice know I saw her. On cue, the yellow Porsche's headlights sprang on.

After that, I drove all night without finding any trace of Maria. Alice was always there, and I tried not to listen to her thoughts. They were becoming more and more desperate, and I knew she was afraid I might actually succeed this time.

The air around me suddenly began feeling much colder.

It wasn't until morning that I found a clear image of Maria, in the mind of a child.

Of course, the only people who live to remember such a beautiful face were children. I was frustrated at myself for not thinking of this sooner. I should be looking for children, or vampires. Adults would be mostly useless.

From then on, I could feel that I was getting closer with every mind that I read.

_Pale as chalk!_

_Sick looking eyes… but so beautiful!_

_…scary._

_What's with the sunglasses? It's raining!_

_…should approach her some day, talk to her. Think her name is Maria…_ Even through my excitement (and anxiety?) I couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy.

When Alice had a vision of us finding Maria, I knew that I was on the right track. I could hear Alice swearing in her thoughts, knowing that we were getting close, and annoyed with herself for not getting any visions of Jasper and Bella. Briefly, she feared that something might have happened to Jasper, and again I was ashamed that such a thought hadn't even occurred to me yet.

Alice's thoughts also reminded me of the one thing I'd been desperate to forget. Bella. Or rather, Bella's fate. How is it that she runs with vampires, werewolves, the Volturi for crying out loud, and lives to tell the tale, but dies of a simple fever? Bella never deserved to die so young, and the hollow in my chest stung just thinking the words. But I had to admit, part of me had always wished that when Bella died, it would be a natural death. Not an accident, or a murder, but a human death.

It was the only consoling thought I could find.

I hit the brakes as I heard several different thoughts, all about Maria, at once. I turned in the direction they were coming from, and my mind suddenly filled itself with images of the beautiful monster.

I got out of my car slowly, and only vaguely registered Alice doing the same, once her Porsche was parked behind me.

I was looking at an impressive three story home, almost intimidating. If it wasn't for the red-brick, I would've laughed at the similarities to a stereotypical haunted house. As it was though, it looked more looming to me than the Volterra city walls.

Alice's thoughts were on the same line, and she took my hand in hers. _You don't want to do this, Edward… I'd miss you. Bella would miss you. Please don't kill yourself._


	9. Chapter 9

hapter IX  
Afloat

_I put the phone to my ear, it was ringing. There was a click as it was answered, and then Carlisle's voice came on. _

_Even in his greeting, his stress was evident. "Hello." he said civilly, but nowhere near as kindly as I was used to hearing. _

_He sounded as if he'd been working very hard for far too long.  
_

_  
"Carlisle, it's so good to hear your voice." I said, relieved.  
_

_  
There was a gasp, and Carlisle exclaimed, "BELLA!"_

* * *

"Thank heaven, is Jasper with you?" It seemed like he wanted to laugh.

"Yes, he's right here, do you want to speak to him?" I asked.

"Yes, but first where are you?" he still sounded pleased, but was more serious now.

"We're on a Coast Guard ship off the coast of South Carolina. We'll be arriving in the Port of Charleston late tonight." Carlisle asked me to give him exact details and by asking the coast guards I learned exactly where we'd be docking. As I gave him the last of the directions, Carlisle said, "Thank you Bella, I'll meet you there. May I speak to Jasper now." I said yes, and handed the phone to Jasper.

Jasper took the phone, and I had to smirk when he said, "Hi Dad." As he spoke his face became cautiously blank. He listened intently. Carlisle must have been talking to him about what happened when they realized we had disappeared, because Jasper was attuned. After quite some time had passed, Jasper finally answered.

"I understand. She's fine. Very." He looked at me, saw me watching him and smiled. "Yes, we will. Me too, bye Dad." Jasper handed the phone back to the coast guard who had brought us up. The guard turned to us and said, "Would you like me to show you someplace you can clean up and rest? I nodded, and Jasper said a crisp, "Yes please." from behind me.

We followed him down several flights of stairs below the deck and through many winding halls. We reached one turn in one of the halls, and to one side he opened a door. "Here you are, everything should be in there. I'm sorry we don't have anything you can change into for above decks, but there are robes for down below." I grinned, pleased to be facing a real bed. We stepped inside, it was terribly small, but did have everything we'd need.

There was even a small bathroom with a shower. Not much room, but at least it was there. I looked longingly at the shower, and then at Jasper. I wanted to check and see if he wanted to go first. I wanted to consider him first, I wouldn't even be here if not for him. I looked at him, and he turned then, meeting my eyes.

He grinned, "What?" his eyes twinkled slightly. I felt guilty for asking, but blurted it out anyway.

"Would you like to clean up first?" Jasper shot a look at the door to the bathroom, "No, of course not. Ladies first." I pulled my hands against my chest into fists, "YES!"

I went in and closed the door, and immediately peeled the jeans and t-shirt I'd been wearing for too many days to consider, in too many climates, off myself and turning the water to very warm, stepped in.

I moaned loudly at the pleasure of the warm water rolling down my back, and heard Jasper laughing. I laughed too. I heard him call my name through the door. I answered, "What?"

He replied, "Do you want me to leave so you can come out and rest?" I hadn't even thought of that. I'd grown so accustomed to Jasper's presence during the past couple of weeks, I'd forgotten that that wasn't how we normally were. It was comforting to have him close. It seemed strange that I was going to have to let this closeness between us go, once we got back to normal life back in Forks.

Jasper knocked on the door, startling me out of my thoughts, "Bella?" I decided I wanted to keep him close for just a little longer. "Of course not Jasper. I'll be done in just a minute, and then it's your turn. After that we'll just relax." I heard a faint "Okay." through the door.

I washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner they had, no strawberries, but at least I was clean. I got out, and immediately opened the medicine cabinet and found the two items I wanted more than anything in the world; a toothbrush and toothpaste. I took the packaging off the toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth like a linoleum floor. Two robes hung on the back of the door. I pulled one on, and walked out.

Jasper looked at me and frowned. I said, "What? looking down to see what he was seeing that was wrong. Tilting his head to the side, and still frowning, he said, "You look human." and then smirked. I laughed and grabbed his hand attempting to pull him off the bed. Of course he didn't move until he wanted to.

When he stood, I said, "Ok, it's your turn. Go, wash the island off." He chuckled, "I think I did that on the swim here." I laughed and said, "Fine, then go wash the ocean back to where it belongs."

I turned around to the bed and walked towards it. I heard the door close behind me and the water turn on. I put a knee on the bed, and then tumbled myself onto it. An actual mattress, it was beyond wonderful.

I was lying there looking at the ceiling and thinking about the time on the island. The circumstances were horrendous, but it had been a nice little island really. I could hear the water turning off in the bathroom. Not a lot of amenities available, but it hadn't been that bad. I imagine if Jasper hadn't been there to make everything easy, it would have been the death of me. I shivered .

Jasper opened the door right at that moment, wearing an identical robe to mine. He frowned, "Are you okay? You feel...frightened." He looked concerned, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"It's nothing Jasper, I was just thinking how unlucky my life would have been if you hadn't been there on the island with me. I'm sorry you were abducted too, but I'm glad you were with me. I know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you, so you can just forget about ever apologizing for my 18th birthday ever again."

He smirked, and then he looked at our robes, "We look like a honeymoon couple." I laughed at the image while scooting over so he could sit on the bed with me. I lounged across the pillows, lying on my side so I could face Jasper, who sat with his arms around his knees again. He looked at me and smiled, he looked so happy and pleased with himself that it made me curious. "Are you happy for something beyond being clean, and safe again, and back amongst civilization? Or as near as we can get to it in the middle of the ocean?" I grinned, and Jasper chuckled.

"Tomorrow, I will get to do what I've been hoping to do since the moment I realized Aro was taking us captive. I've kept you safe so I would be able to return to you Edward. I'm happier than I can remember feeling since I knew you were recovering from your fever. In fact, I think I'm in danger of feeling smug." he beamed.

I laughed and said, "You remind me of Jacob right now." His smile fell slightly, and a frown formed in his brows. I felt bad and tried to say something to recover his mood. "Jacob is always smug when he thinks he's getting his way. If you were Jacob, I'd kick you back off the bed right now, but with you, I'd probably just hurt my foot." Jasper chuckled and recovered his happy expression.

I pushed myself up, and laid my head on the pillow. I yawned hugely, feeling comfortable, clean, and content. Jasper uncurled himself from the bed. "You're tired, it's time for you to rest, we'll have things to do when we meet up with Carlisle later." he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going to? I asked.

"I think I'm going to go look around the ship and let you rest. I'll wake you when we're nearing the port." he declined his head a little, "Good night Ma'am." he spoke with his earlier Texan accent again. I giggled and gave him an extremely lazy salute from the bed, "Good evening Major!" Smiling, Jasper opened the door and was gone.

I closed my eyes and fell to sleep thinking of seeing Edward again, tomorrow.

I awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, in near complete darkness with unfamiliar, warm hands shaking me. I became aware I was screaming and that someone was talking, "Miss, please calm down, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't know who it was, "Get off me. Who are you? GET OFF ME!"

The room was suddenly illuminated by the door opening and the weight of the stranger was removed from over me. I heard sounds of struggle, and then Jasper's familiar voice brought me back to where I was and how I'd arrived there. I heard a low growl, "What are you doing in here?" Jasper's voice was tense and authoritative.

The other voice, human, sounded terrified and defensive. "I'm sorry, I was asked to inform our guests that we were nearing the Port of Charleston, when I came near the door I realized I could hear screaming. Once I opened the door I could see nothing was amiss and that the young lady was only having a nightmare. I was trying to wake her when you came in, that's all sir, I swear."

Realizing my mistake I felt embarrassed, "Jasper." I whispered. I could hear the sound of him releasing the man, and the man's subsequent adjustment of his clothes. "I'm very sorry and thank you for trying to wake me. I didn't realize Jasper, I-I'm sorry."

The light flicked on, and I saw a young crewman standing there, "Your clothes have been cleaned and will be brought to you in a moment. I apologize for the confusion, if you don't need anything else..." The man had recovered his composure and no fear was left in his voice. He sounded offended and Jasper had the good grace to turn in my direction to keep the crewman from seeing his amusement. I had a hard time keeping a straight face, but said, "No, no. That's all, thank you." The crewman walked out, with one last glare in Jasper's direction and closed the door securely. Jasper and I both broke out in laughter as soon as the door clicked.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just woke up in the dark and didn't know where I was, or who he was. He must have been horrified." I said through my laughter.

Jasper's amusement calmed and was replaced by a somewhat abashed expression, "It's not your fault Bella, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, still feeling a bit drowsy despite the recent excitement.

"I think four hours. I knew we were approaching the docks, which is what brought me back. When I reached this floor and felt your fear...well, let's just say I hope no one saw me approach."

Another crewman soon brought in our clothes and I got dressed and prepared for our arrival. As I walked out to the upper deck with Jasper, the mystery of my clean clothes struck me. "How did they get our clothes, anyway?" Jasper laughed, "I asked if they could be cleaned. Alice would be offended to know how disgraceful we look right now, but we'll have to dispose of these before she can find out." He grinned conspiratorily at me.

We walked in silence for a moment. Then Jasper spoke, his tone had changed dramatically. "Bella, I'm curious to know your opinion about Aro, Jane, Felix and Caius. I feel that they must have been destroyed along with the plane in the crash. I've hesitated to speak of it because you've been so weak and I didn't want to upset you. Also, as you were recovering, I discovered being on the island felt similar to a vacation. I didn't want to interrupt the peace of it."

I remembered thinking this while on the island, and feeling the same way. "I thought so too Jasper, but since you didn't talk about it, I decided not to either. I agree, I think they must have been destroyed, the plane exploded. Still, I'm going to see Edward again soon. I don't want to think about that." I smiled, and Jasper smiled back, but it looked as though it was an effort. Tension remaind in the corners of his mouth. I was going to ask him about it, when we were questioned by a crewman who was assisting us off the ship.

When we finally came off the walkway from the ship, Carlisle was standing there next a big black car with tinted windows. I couldn't have been happier to see anyone in the world. He wasn't the gorgeous soap star like Doctor, he was Carlisle, my vampire Father. And not even Charlie could have been a more welcome sight.

Carlisle beamed at us, he stepped forward and hugged me, "Bella, it's such a relief to see you again." I smiled, "It's wonderful to see you too Carlisle, where's Edward?" I asked. His face became serious, "We have a lot to talk about Bella, I have a great deal of news. We'll talk about it in the car on the way to the hotel."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Arrival

We climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and got settled in. I sat in front next to Carlisle, Jasper in the back seat. Carlisle, bless him, didn't waste a moment and launched right in. "Bella, Edward wrongly interpreted one of Alice's visions and assumed you were dead."

I gasped, and covered my mouth in disbelief. What was wrong with him, was I supposed to be some sort of one woman crusade?

Carlisle shot a look at me as I gasped, and watched me for a second before going on, "Because the Volturi were involved in your abduction, he refuses to even consider them, so instead he's gone in search of Jasper's old friends; Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Do you remember Jasper's story?" he asked.

I nodded, I couldn't imagine ever forgetting the memory of the history behind Jasper's many scars.

Carlisle continued, "Apparently only Maria survived. Jasper heard from Peter a few months ago, and was told that Maria is now in San Antonio. Edward has gone off to Texas. Alice refused to allow Edward to leave without her, so she's with him, Jasper, I'm sorry." I looked back at Jasper and his face was horrified.

"So what is my foolish fiance's plan to destroy himself this time?" Carlisle gave a tight half smile to me, appealing for patience I assumed. "He believes that if he antagonizes them, they will attack him." I wondered how he could do that, and Jasper voiced the question I was still forming, "He's not wrong, but how does he intend to antagonize them?"

Carlisle looked into the rear view mirror at Jasper for an extended moment, his face concerned. "He's going to use his abilities to block their attempts to kill. When they catch him, they will be frustrated, annoyed and hungry. I feel quite certain that Edward has found a most effective way of accomplishing his own destruction." Jasper nodded, dazed in the back seat.

I looked forward and worked through Carlisle's words. "We need to get to San Antonio." I looked at Carlisle. He nodded in agreement.

"We're going to the hotel so you and Jasper can change, and get cleaned up, and then we're flying to San Antonio. I already have our tickets booked. The Wingate is down the street from Charleston International Bella, don't worry, we'll be leaving right away." He said, recognizing my increasingly exasperated look.

We made it into the hotel and back out again in record time. Esme had packed bags for Jasper and I, so we were well equipped to face Alice, the clothes from our days on the island conveniently left behind in the hotel restroom.

Five hours later, the three of us were pulling out of a car rental place near San Antonio International Airport in a rented car. It was the only one on the lot with tinted windows. It was raining and very cloudy as we drove down the street.

"Do you have any idea where Maria can be found Carlisle?" Jasper asked from the back seat.

"No, and Edward discarded his cell phone keep us from trying to contact him and attempt to dissuade him, but Alice still has hers." Carlisle said, as he pulled a phone out of his pocket, "Alice. Yes, they're with me. Where are you?"

Carlisle was expressionless as he spoke with Alice. "Yes. Of course, yes. Thank you." he said to whatever Alice told him. He reached his hand back to give Jasper the phone. Jasper took it, his eyes round and attentive.

"Alice!" he exhaled in a great sigh of relief. From the former occasions of watching their reunions, I knew them to be very private moments. I didn't imagine their call would be any different, and so turned to Carlisle and spoke with him. "Carlisle, why did Edward think I was dead again? Didn't Alice tell him we were alive?"

Carlisle didn't look away from the road as he replied, "She's been getting very distorted views of what's been going on with the two of you Bella. She's tied so tightly to Jasper that sometimes it interferes with her abilities. Then of course, throughout your illness Jasper was too concerned, and too uncertain about your condition to make any decisions. Her ability works on the basis of the decisions and choices people make, and the effect those choices have on the future. Also as Alice has been seeing things with you, she's been dogged continuously by Edward who was frantic for any news."

Carlisle looked at me a little bemusedly, even with a little pride, "My son has a grave tendency to overreact when it comes to your welfare, Bella. I hope you won't blame him for his reaction, his actions are guided by his love for you, and he relies on yours for him."

Carlisle frowned at the road ahead, "Now that he's aware of what he's missed all those years before you joined our family, he simply can't imagine going on alone. I'd rather not go into it at the moment, but one day I hope to have the opportunity to tell you what those months we disappeared from your life did to him. I know it was devastating for you, I can say with perfect certainty, it was no less so, for him. I'm hopeful Alice will be able to use the end results of that situation to make him see sense on this occasion."

"I'm very proud of him for finding his way through his own arrogance and giving his heart to you, and intensely pleased to have you as part of our family, Bella. As is Esme. I do hope in the future we'll be able to provide you with better protection, though. It would be additionally gratifying to keep Edward from going to extremes." Carlisle smiled tenderly at me, and I couldn't help return the feeling, and the expression. His consideration of me never failed to please me deeply and I blushed. I wasn't sure having me in the family had proven to be much of a benefit, but I was deeply grateful to be a part of it.

"You are worth it, Bella, remember." Jasper's voice over the seats surprised me.

"Thank you." I said to him, smiling even wider.

Jasper leaned forward towards Carlisle's seat, his face grave. "Alice said Edward knew you were coming from what he read in her mind, and they're moving, but Alice was able to see where they're going. It's a large house in the old part of the city, across from the Yellow Rose Hotel..." Jasper sat back, exhaling. "It's where Maria is living."

I turned in my seat to face Jasper, and at the same time Carlisle's eyes went to the rear view mirror again. Jasper's face was crumpled with concern, and worse, fear. Carlisle spoke, compassion clear in his voice, "Jasper, it isn't necessary for you to come with us, if you prefer not to face her."

As the car went through a tunnel, the rain hitting the windshield stopped suddenly, and Jasper became only an outline in the darkness and comparative silence. I saw his head cast down, when he lifted it again, we came out of the tunnel, back into the light, and the rain began hitting the window again. Whatever the expression he'd worn in the darkness may have been, his face was now a mask of resolve.

"Thank you Dad, but I think it is necessary. My brother is trying to kill himself and he might get my wife killed in the process. I'm obligated to help them, I didn't protect Bella all this time only to leave her without Edward. I've put off a confrontation with Maria for long enough. It's time to face my past, so I can guarantee my future."

Carlisle turned to look Jasper in the face, "You may put Alice in graver danger by being there, Jasper. At the moment Maria may not be aware of your relationship to Alice and Edward. If she feels any animosity or resentment towards you, Alice and Edward could end up paying for that. I'm certain they can defend themselves against Maria alone, but Maria has a small, new coven. I'm concerned that our arrival may upset the balance enough to put them into a defensive mindset, which wouldn't be beneficial if there's any need to negotiate with them."

Jasper and Carlisle continued to look into each other's eyes, Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but then looked back down at Carlisle's phone which was still held in his hands. He looked at Carlisle who nodded once, and Jasper answered it.

Jasper began speaking in the way the Cullen's often did, I couldn't possibly hope to keep up, so I turned to look at Carlisle. It occurred to me that they'd only been speaking at human speed for me, and my heart swelled slightly as I realized their consideration of me.

The heavy rain pelted down on the windshield making an irregular rhythm. I was still looking at Carlisle when I realized he was speeding up, dramatically. I looked back at Jasper who was still talking, his lips quivering with the speed of their conversation, his eyebrows were deeply furrowed, and his eyes were tight. He stared at the road ahead as though willing it to pass us faster,

I looked at Carlisle who was also frowning deeply. Carlisle shot a quick glance at me. He took a deep breath, "Edward and Alice have arrived at Maria's."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
Past

We soon began making many turns and I gathered we were nearly to Maria's. We pulled up to the Yellow Rose Hotel, and Carlisle used their valet parking. We stepped out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Jasper walked through the lobby with Carlisle and me to the hotel entrance. Through the clear glass doors we could see a large three story home, it's exterior was red brick and the fenced yard was wild and teeming with cactus. It looked very unwelcoming, or perhaps it was just my mindset.

Jasper pushed his hands deep into his pockets and glared at the house opposite, "I'll wait. You call if I'm needed. If I see or feel anything..."

Carlisle nodded, his hand on Jasper's arm, "I understand, I'll call son." Carlisle cupped Jasper's shoulder firmly. They exchanged a meaningful look and then Carlisle stepped through the door. Jasper turned from Carlisle to me, and adopted an unconvincing smile. I reached up and laid a hand over where his heart would have been beating, if it were still capable. "Don't Jasper, it's okay. Thank you." He pulled one hand out of it's pocket and placed it over mine, pressing gently. His smile became more genuine.

"Be careful Bella. You're going to be a strong temptation for Maria. Get in, get Edward and get out! Carlisle will bring Alice back to me." He released my hand as I nodded, and I dropped it to my side. As I turned, Jasper returned his hand to his pocket and went back to glaring at the house across the street.

I pushed the door open and stepped out with Carlisle. As we walked out from under the awning the rain fell on our heads. I chuckled at the luck that had covered Texas with clouds on a day we were visiting.

Carlisle and I crossed the street and walked up to the front door. Carlisle's face was etched with worry, I couldn't remember ever seeing such a look on his face before. He raised his hand to knock, but the door slid open.

He'd have looked like the consumate butler if it hadn't been for his disturbingly red eyes, the perfect whiteness of his skin and the beauty of his otherwise common face. He looked directly at Carlisle paying no attention to me at all. "Miss Maria welcomes you, all visitors are required to bring their companions into the main hall. Please follow me." He turned and glided down the hall away from us. Carlisle and I stepped in, Carlisle held my elbow lightly, and we followed the butler down the hall.

Up until this moment, I'd had so many other things to consider, so many things to worry about. Now making my way down the hall, following Hell's butler, I realized my future would be decided based on what Carlisle and I were about to find. If Edward was successful then my life was over. If he'd failed, my future would be secured, providing we managed to make it out alive. I couldn't accept any other possibility than his being alive. If he was, would I have the strength to give him the tongue-lashing he deserved for going to extremes...again?

The butler paused before a door at the opposite end, and pulled it open for us. As we stepped into the doorway, I saw a room full of people, vampires mostly, but several confused looking human's as well. There was a set of chairs at one end, in one of them was a beautiful blonde vampire. She sat looking at two people before her, one was tiny, dark spiky hair - Alice. Next to her of course was Edward.

It was involuntary, I hadn't meant to, but I was so happy to see him, and see him alive, I couldn't help myself.

"Edward!" I called. Every pair of eyes in the room before us, including the beautiful blonde's were suddenly looking directly at me.

Edward's entire body convulsed, and he turned towards me, his eyes wide. He was across the room and at my side in a heartbeat, mine. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, breathing in his scent, and felt his comforting arms. I enjoyed the hard muscles of his chest against my cheek. I heard the warning growl in his chest and opened my eyes to see the beautiful blonde vampire right in front of us.

"Who is this?" She looked at me like I was an appetizer.

"My fiance'." Edward said sharply. He didn't look at her, only staring into my eyes as he spoke. She looked astonished, but then moved her attention from me to Carlisle.

"And you" Carlisle looked at Edward, who answered her instead.

"This is my father Maria, Carlisle." Carlisle looked very stern. It was so unlike his usual pleasant manner I felt I was missing something.

"Carlisle..." she questioned, her eyes wide in disbelief, "Carlisle Cullen?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

I felt Edward tense as I watched Carlisle's face become wary, then suddenly Edward's body relaxed and I was shocked to hear him chuckle. I was turning my face up to him when a voice snarled from behind us and took my attention.

"Yah, and I'm his brother, and she's his sister, and we're all one big happy family. Any problem with that?" It was Emmett. he stood there looking at Maria, his expression terrifying.

Maria hissed behind me and she turned her eyes back to Alice, who had moved closer to us, but was still a little removed. Maria hissed through her teeth, "Then that makes you Alice-"

"My wife." Jasper's voice spoke from right next to me, cutting her off and startling me.

Maria's face turned back again so quickly it was like a light switch turning on, and off again.

Her voice was suddenly livid, she moved back to the area of the room with the chairs. She screamed so loud the walls shook. It was not musical or beautiful as the voices of my family's were. It was like the music of a metal bar crashing through glass. "OUT!" she cried. "Golden eyes, OUT! Never return wtih this traitor among you again!" she pointed at Jasper.

I realized Alice was beside Jasper holding his hand as Edward pushed me quickly through the door. Chaos erupted in the room behind us and it sounded to me as if everyone must be evacuating out behind us. Edward pulled me up into his arms, cradling me, and we were out the door before I'd done more than blink.

I glanced behind us and was surprised to find the hall empty. "I thought everyone was behind us." I said to Edward. He looked down at me, his expression one of disgust, "No they moved into the basement. We were quick enough not to hear them this time." I realized he was referring to Volterra and thought of the woman who had been frantically asking questions in another language as the doors had shut her in. I shuddered in Edward's arms.

Outside the front door, against the curb before us was a Suburban. Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other, Emmett shrugged, "You can't rent a jeep here."

Carlisle smirked, "Fine, let's get to the airport right now."

The rain was no more than a drizzle as we drove away and it looked like it might be clearing up on the horizon. Carlisle called the car rental office to inform them where their car was, and we were at the airport very quickly.

I remembered wondering if I'd have the strength to talk to him about everything, but as I looked at him, I knew I couldn't stay angry at him. Would I ever get accustomed to how beautiful he was? Still, I felt I should say something. Edward was still holding me tightly, I glared up at him and he shrugged back in confusion,

"What?" he asked.

"You really are going to have to stop assuming I'm dead, and check the details first. If you don't quit this, it's going to kill me!" I told him in a gruff tone. He laughed as we pulled up to the airport entrance.

We walked through to the counter at human speed, and Carlisle was just purchasing our tickets to Sea-Tac when I saw the setting sun peek below the clouds through a nearby window. It blinked out as it dropped quickly behind the horizon, and I turned back to Edward and found him exchanging a look with Jasper.

"You returned her to me Jasper, I don't know how you saved her, but my gratitude is eternal and complete." Jasper smiled widely at me, and then looked into Alice's eyes. As always, I felt mildly intrusive watching, but didn't shy away as he began speaking, "We are only whole with our soulmates." He turned to look Edward in the face. "You were only half for too long Edward, I think you understand what that means now."

Alice and I looked at each other and she said, "I'm so relieved you made it through all right Bella. I love having you as a sister. I knew it would work out." We hugged tightly.

Edward kissed me as he pulled me back against him again, and Carlisle turned and motioned in the direction we should go. Suddenly Rosalie said, "Alice, what is it?"

We all froze and looked at Alice. She and Jasper were standing with both hands clasped, facing each other, each staring into the other's eyes. Alice's expression refocused and she broke from Jasper's eyes to look over each of us, resting finally on Edward.

"Aro is alive, and he's decided to come to Forks, immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The Pack and Revelation

Esme was thrilled when we got home, until Carlisle explained about the guests we could expect soon. Sitting around the dining room table, we tried to decide what to do about the coming visit.

"How many can we expect, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro has decided to bring most of the guard, Jane of course, Caius and even Alex. Only Marcus is staying behind." she replied.

Jasper and I asked at the same moment, "What about Felix?" We looked at each other and smirked.

Alice grinned widely, "Felix was destroyed during the crash." We all gaped at her.

After a few moments Carlisle spoke, a look of consternation on his face. "I believe we should let the pack know. Since Aro chose to use the werewolves against us last month, I feel they have earned the right to be informed."

Everyone seemed to agree, though Rosalie made a face, scrunching her nose in distaste.

Carlisle turned to me, "Bella, I'd like you to let the pack know. They'll be more receptive to hearing it from you. Our battle with Victoria and the newborns broached a bond between us, but I don't believe they're expecting another danger from our kind so soon. I doubt they'll be pleased to hear about it."

I felt overwhelmed by Carlisle's confidence in me, and a little nervous too. Edward squeezed my hand suddenly, and leaned his head against mine. He whispered into my ear, "You'll handle it perfectly Bella, don't worry."

Edward looked at Jasper pointedly, and I felt a wave of calm. It did make me feel better, and I smiled gratefully at Jasper. I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Did you want me to contact Jacob tonight, or wait until tomorrow?"

Carlisle looked at Alice, and his lips moved almost imperceptibly. She nodded in response to whatever he said, and he looked back at me. "As soon as possible Bella, Aro and the rest of the Volturi will be here by late tomorrow, and we should meet with the pack so they understand that this is a much different threat than the newborns were. We should meet them tonight."

I had a strong sense of deja vu at Carlisle's words, I turned to Edward and said, "I'm in for another sleepless night."

Edward frowned at me, "There's no reason you need to be there this time Bella, we just-" I glared at him and cut him off. "No, no reason except that a group of 3000 year old maniacs will be coming to try and hurt almost all the people I love most, you're right. No reason for me to be there at all."

Edward's eyes tightened, "There's nothing you can do to help this time, unless you intend to assist Aro by allowing him to capture you again." Edward snapped at me.

"They're coming for you and Alice, Edward!" I snapped back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's eyes widen and reaching out, he covered the hand Alice had on the table with his own, she looked at him with her eyebrows up. As they looked into each other's eyes, Alice tilted her head and looked at Jasper imploringly, and he relaxed.

I focused my attention back on Edward, "I know I can't help, which is your fault really, but we don't have time for blame. You know I won't stay behind Edward, and this time I refuse to allow you to, when the danger is infinitely worse than before."

I was so upset, I hadn't realized I was standing until I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and noticed I was looking down into Edward's anguished eyes. Jasper calmed me again, and I allowed it because Edward was so obviously upset.

Edward took one of my hands and kissed it, "Bella, it's true that Aro and the others are coming to take Alice and me with them, and I'm afraid they're ready to battle us all to do it, but there is another underlying threat to you which makes it impossible for you to be there, two actually, and I forbid you to endanger yourself with either possibility."

In my annoyance, I couldn't figure out what he was referring to, "Edward, all of our lives...existences are at stake! I am at no more risk than the rest of you." I said.

"HA! Sorry little sister, you are at much worse risk than any of us. There are two things you mean to these freaks; lunch or a new recruit." Emmett's blunt words and ringingly loud voice interrupted from across the table.

I looked at Emmett with wide eyes, but then remembering the kidnap attempt, defended myself. "If Aro wanted me to join them, he could easily have done it when they abducted Jasper and I. They never considered it, though Aro made a reference to it, said something..." I turned to Jasper for help.

Our eyes met as he pulled his face away from Alice's direction. His eyebrows shot up in question, then he turned to Edward, looking at him, then across to Emmett. "Aro said he was disappointed Edward hadn't taken his advice yet, but Bella's right, that was the only allusion he made to it. In fact, I recall when he said it, I felt awe coming off him, reticently. Even a little fear, though it was so slight, I didn't give it any further thought."

I turned from Jasper to find Edward sharing a huge and terrifyingly large grin with Emmett. Both of Edward's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped a little in joyous astonishment. "I think you must be right Emmett. Of course, he's so greedy and eccentric, I wouldn't have given it a thought, but he's never, or rather" Edward nodded in deference in Carlisle's direction, "is rarely incautious."

Rosalie was glaring back and forth between them, and suddenly she slapped her hand on the table in an impatient manner and shot a meaningful look at them both.

Edward sat back and chuckled. He inclined his head in Emmett's direction and said, "Emmett, I think you'd better explain."

Emmett looked at Rosalie and gave her one of his infectious grins, "Relax Rose, it's just that old onion skin is apparently afraid to change Bella."

Carlisle looked seriously at Edward, "Is this true, Edward?"

Jasper answered instead of Edward. "Just before the airplane crashed, when Bella and I were taken, there was a moment when the front and rear sections of the plane were separating. Bella and I were sitting in the front of the passenger section, just behind the cockpit, while Aro, Jane, Caius and Felix were in the back with the two Volturi guards. When Jane realized what was about to happen she tried to hurt me again. As she smiled at me, Bella threw herself between us. I was afraid she'd hurt herself against my body, so I allowed us to fall back against the seats behind us. Bella dampened Jane's attack. I never felt a thing.

All seven members of my vampire family turned wide eyes to me, Carlisle's look was an assessing one, while Esme looked lovingly proud. Rosalie looked irritated, and Emmett seemed to fidget slightly as he grinned. Alice was nodding her head and said, "Still human too, excellent." and she smiled hugely. Jasper and Edward were looking at each other.

Edward shook his head in response to Jasper's unspoken thought, "It's quite all right, of course you wouldn't think of it." Edward's eyes shot up again. "Really?" he said, and looked up at me. I finally sank back into my chair, shying under the collective stares facing me. Edward said, "Jasper says you told him you tried to do that with me, when we were in Volterra."

I nodded, "I did, but Alice held me back." Edward smiled, "Hmmm, I wonder if it would have worked?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII  
Jacob

Carlisle's cool voice brought everyone's attention back. "I agree that this is an interesting development, but right now, I think we need to prepare. Bella, could you please contact Billy Black, and after you've apprised him of our situation, inform him we'll be meeting in the same clearing again. They are not only invited, but welcome to join us." I nodded and took the phone Edward handed to me. I stepped out on the front porch with Edward following behind me.

Jacob had disappeared after learning Edward and I were engaged. He'd finally returned, but things between us were far from resolved. I'd chosen Edward over him, and no amount of reasonable persuasion could make Jake understand why. He was rarely at home these days, so I was surprised when he answered the phone. "Hello." I felt my eyes widen.

"Jake?" I said softly, in surprise. Edward's arms curled around me, as he kissed the top of my head. There was a long pause, long enough to make me think we'd been disconnected. I said is name again. "Jacob? Are you-"

I was cut off by a deep exaggerated sigh. "I'm here." His tone was so unfriendly I cringed, Edward felt me tense. He ran his hand up and down my back gently, soothingly. I took a deep, steadying breath and plunged ahead. "Jake, I have some news to convey to the pack..." I hesitated before going on, "from Carlisle. He asked me to contact your Dad, I could talk to him if you'd rather not talk to me."

Jacob sighed again, more naturally this time. It was just his usual impatience, "No Bells. It's fine. I'm glad you're okay. When Seth told us what happened I was worried they'd made a bloodsucker out of you, but you still sound like Bells...for now anyway. I made Seth call Carlisle to keep up with what was happening with you. Anyway, I can handle whatever news you have, so tell me, what's up?"

I let Jacob know about Alice's vision and all that had happened during the meeting, except the part about me. I told him all about the visitors. Jake didn't seem pleased to hear it.

"Oh man, Sam is not going to be happy at all. _I'm_ not happy! This is becoming too common. Well, tell Carlisle thank you. I can't speak for Sam or the others, but I'll be there. Jeez Bells, what is it about your bloodsucker's that's so inviting?" I was so offended I just stood there unable to respond, after a moment he went on, "I need to get moving, but first let me talk to Edward."

Still surprised by Jake's rudeness, I held the phone out to Edward. "He wants to talk to you." Edward's jaw tightened for a moment and he cocked one eyebrow. Then his shoulders dropped and exhaling loudly, he took the phone. "What is it Jacob?"

Edward frowned, his expression thunderous, "Don't push your luck, dog!" he said tersely.

Edward's expression had cleared, his eyes tightened and he looked concerned, "Yes, that's true. Actually, I'm not making Bella hide this time." Edward's jaw tightened again.

In clipped tones, Edward hissed into the phone, "Don't speak of things you can't comprehend, Jacob." he paused, taking a breath before continuing. "I haven't forgotten she's human, although you seem to have forgotten that fact yourself. Do you have any idea how hurt Bella was when she found out you'd been invited to the wedding, but then R.S.V.P.'d that you won't be coming?"

I was horrified, when I'd accidentally stumbled across the R.S.V.P. in the mail, Edward and I had argued. I had made it very clear that I didn't want to trouble Jake with making the choice, but I realized the real reason was I was afraid to recieve the negative response, which I had recieved, and deserved. I had been very direct with Edward that I wanted to keep the information that it had hurt me from Jacob, and had sworn Edward to secrecy, because he'd threatened to call Jacob that day. Now here he was telling Jacob, who would feel bad. "Edward!" I yelled and tried to pull the phone from his hand, Edward held my hand back and jerked the phone out of my reach.

"No Bella, he should know." he looked at me imploringly, I crossed my arms and steamed in silence, glaring at him. He put the phone back to his ear and continued talking to Jacob, "I don't care about anything more than Bella's happiness. Whatever resentment you feel towards me, you should be there, for Bella."

Edward's expression blanked. I dropped my hands and laid them on his arm in concern. Edward looked me straight in the eye as he continued, "I won't need your presence for that. And I'm sure I'll happily allow it, if that comes to pass. Now is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"Great. Did you want to talk to Bella again?" Edward asked, his tone resigned.

Edward handed the phone back to me with a very smug expression on is face. I frowned at him and taking it, turned and walked away from him.

"Jake? I'm sorry. I told Edward specifically not to mention that to you." I felt terrible. I'd hurt Jacob so much, it wasn't fair for me to feel the regret I did that he wouldn't be there at the wedding. Seth alone had agreed to come and represent the pack.

I continued, "It's okay that you don't want to come, really, I understand."

"Nah, he's right Bells, although it makes me nauseous to admit it. I should be be there. I guess we'll have to knock a year off my age for that, won't we?" His voice sounded so wounded my heart ached.

"Or add one to the lifelong servitude?" I replied, trying for upbeat. It worked, Jacob chuckled, and I felt the old sunshine warm me.

"Bells, I love you. If anything happens, you run. Let us worry about watching your back. You just get yourself to safety. I have to go talk to Sam now. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said, feeling the loss as he hung up and the warmth disappeared again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV  
A woman scorned

(EPOV)

Maria looked at me with a blank expression. Her mind was the complete opposite of her face. She couldn't understand why any vampire would want to end their existence, and I was annoyed to find that she agreed with Alice on the state of my sanity. Nonetheless, as I had expected, she felt antagonized by my plan. And a little threatened.

Maria truly had the most comical mind. She was going back and forth between killing me now, or killing me later. I hadn't expected this. I had thought she would want to get rid of me as soon as she learned that I was planning to become as much of a nuisance as I could. Instead, she was concerned with how cowardly that might make her look.

It was hard not to show the amusement I felt upon finding out her view on the situation. Maria saw herself as royalty in this particular area. The chair she sat on was her throne, and this house her castle. She thoroughly enjoyed holding the fate of a vampire in her hands . It was clear that this was a first for her.

Her mind suddenly went blank, while her eyes narrowed. She was confused, and while her mind slowly began to fill itself once again with thoughts, the pain hit me.

I heard the door behind me open, and felt the change of direction in the air flowing through the room. My throat was on fire, it was torture, maddening, excruciating, and it was the most welcome feeling known to our kind. The scent that had filled the air clouded my mind, and my body shook involuntarily.

I was torn between unreal bliss, and immediate self-loathing, but when I heard her say my name, there was no going back. I was at Bella's side, holding her close, before I'd realized it.

Maria's thoughts were suddenly loud and clear. And hungry. And much, much too close.

I heard a growl (it might have been my own), and then she spoke. "Who is this?"

"My fiance'." My eyes remained fixed on Bella's. How dare he? I ignored her thoughts, but she spoke again.

"And you?" she asked Carlisle.

I heard his thoughts before I felt his eyes on me. His name was infamous enough for Maria to recognize our connection to Jasper. It would be preferable to keep her ignorant of that fact with the four of us being so vulnerable at the moment, especially Bella.

I decided to answer for him. "This is my father, Maria, Carlisle." I had brought this upon our family, once again, and I would be the one to pay for it.

"Carlisle…" She recognized the name. She feared the name, even. "Carlisle Cullen?" I could hear the links falling into place, and I tried hard to think of a way to get Bella out of here unharmed. However, before Maria had time to fully process the company she was currently faced with, additional company came thundering in.

_Let the ass-kicking begin!_ I heard Emmett's thought as he came through the door, and chuckled. I was very relieved that Emmett didn't say this out loud. And forever grateful for his impeccable timing. Rosalie was with him, but after perceiving her mood (_Oh goodie, another disaster to avert courtesy of Edward Cullen, the great and powerful Odd_), I tuned her out.

Emmett's voice was booming, and I was a little smug when he managed to shock Maria. "Yah, and I'm his brother, and she's his sister and we're all one big happy family. Any problem with that?" He said sarcastically. Emmett was entirely fixated on Maria, and I was surprised and pleased to discover that he had already fully comprehended the situation. He was livid.

Maria, however, took a different approach to the situation than I'd expected. I was briefly frustrated to see this situation escalating, once again, in a way that I hadn't foreseen, but my thoughts were quickly brought back to the present. Maria had rounded on Alice, now fully realizing who she was. The woman who had taken Jasper from her. The hostility had me on edge.

'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned. Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.' I couldn't help but think that Congreve must have met Maria. I'd never encountered such jealousy before.

I whispered to Carlisle, as softly as I could manage. "Run with Bella when I tell you to. I'll take Alice." _She knows…_ Carlisle sounded defeated, which worried me. _I see. Alright. On your mark._

Suddenly I heard Jasper's thoughts, _What just happened…? Emmett and Rosalie. Something's wrong… Alice is in there. I'm coming in Edward, I'm sorry…_ I knew at that point that there was no way we could still escape. Jasper would come in, and I couldn't stop him.

Maria turned towards Alice and spoke while I heard Jasper walking towards us.

"Then that makes you Alice-"

"My wife."

Maria reacted to Jasper's voice so rapidly, I blinked. I hadn't had that reflex in over a hundred years. Jasper's entrance fell upon us like a bomb. Everything had gone quiet, but Maria's mind was screaming.

_Whitlock. Whitlock! How dare he show his face here?! And with her! Is that it? He brought her here to take my place. They want to unseat me! The traitor! How dare he?!_

It took all my willpower not to shred her to pieces then and there. The only thing keeping me locked in place was Bella. I couldn't leave her side now, not for a fraction of a second.

Maria had started screaming, and the words were only just audible. "OUT!" she cried. "Golden eyes, OUT! Never return with this traitor among you again!"

I didn't need to listen to my family's minds to know their thoughts. I took Bella in my arms, and we were out of the house before Maria had finished her sentence. I could still hear her, though. She'd decided the humans couldn't live to tell the tale.

I focused on my family, and on Bella, not wanting to hear the minds of those innocent people, nor let Bella hear their screams.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV  
Reflection

(EPOV)

To say I was feeling anxious about the confrontation was an understatement. We'd had to endanger the pack before, and it seemed we had no choice but to do it again. The current threat, though, was nothing compared to the last one. Fighting an army of newborns was relatively easy when you were under Jasper's leadership, but even to him the Volturi would be a challenge of a different nature all together. I had a feeling this news might not be received very kindly by either Billy or Sam.

Apart from the pride I was feeling for Bella at the moment, I also felt a slight pity for her. Being the bearer of bad news is never a rewarding position.

I handed her my phone, and followed her outside. She didn't even look at the phone until she was leaning safely against the railing of the porch. When she dialed Jacob's phone number, I noticed she held the phone in two hands. I was briefly overcome by the powerful sensation of happiness that Bella tended to invoke in me, but the voice on the other side of the telephone shook me out of my reverie.

Jacob Black was prone to doing that. "Jake?" Bella asked.

The wedding situation had slipped to the back of my mind, but I clearly remembered receiving Jacob's negative response to the invitation, his consequent flight, and Bella's hurt. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and kissed her head. Not for the first time I was momentarily jealous of my brother's gift.

"Jacob, are you-"

"I'm here." His reply was curt, and his tone unfriendly. I felt my upper lip curl back over my teeth just before Bella tensed. I rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. It seemed to work, as she took a deep breath, and continued speaking.

"Jake, I have some news to convey to the pack… from Carlisle. He asked me to contact your Dad, I could talk to him if you'd rather not talk to me." Once more I reacted instinctively, involuntarily, but I don't think Bella heard any of the sounds that clearly seemed to alert my family inside. Why did Bella have to be so damn nice? The dog didn't deserve her.

I decided it was best if I tuned out for a moment, letting Bella handle Jacob alone, without me breathing (and snarling) down her neck.

It seemed like days ago that Alice had had her vision of Aro coming to our house. It was awful timing. Bella had only just been returned to me, alive and well. And human. I had hoped we would get to spend at least an hour or so together, without having to worry about the next danger Bella would be exposed to. But then, of course, Aro decided to once again barge in on our happiness.

However, Alice uplifted all our moods when she happily announced that Felix had not survived the crash. Happy as this made me, I once again found myself bewildered by the fact that Bella had survived this crash. It must've been a serious one, if it destroyed a vampire. And yet, my Bella was safely (humanly) at my side. Jasper understood my wonder and gratitude before I'd even looked him in the eye, but when I did, he waved it off, thinking it was what he owed to me, and Bella, and the family.

Carlisle had spoken then. "I believe we should let the pack know. Since Aro chose to use the werewolves against us last month, I feel they have earned the right to be informed." I heard in his mind the direction this announcement would go, and was pleased to see he wanted to include Bella in this. She'd be able to help the family in a way that none of us could. She was the perfect liaison between the pack and this family.

When Carlisle shared this with the others, I could see Bella's expression change. From a worried look, to an endeared look, to a nervous one. She was biting her lower lip again. I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it ever so lightly. Leaning my head against hers, I told her, "You'll handle it perfectly Bella, don't worry." I looked over at Jasper, and immediately I felt Bella relax.

Somehow, Bella had gotten it in her mind that she would be joining us for the night. I had no intention of letter her anywhere near the fight.

"There's no reason," I told her, "you need to be there this time Bella, we just-"

"No," she interrupted, glaring at me as if I'd insulted her, "no reason except that a group of 3000 year old maniacs will be coming to try and hurt almost all the people I love most, you're right." My jaw clenched. "No reason for me to be there at all." I stopped breathing.

Why was this girl so stubborn? Did she really not see that to Aro her presence might be an incentive to violent measures? Had she forgotten about his warning concerning her mortality? "There is nothing you can do to help this time, unless you intend to assist Aro by allowing him to capture you again." It came out sounding more aggressive than I had meant it to, but I was in no fit state to care for trivialities then.

"They're coming for you and Alice, Edward." Bella's voice had taken the same tone as mine, and her retort hit me hard. She was right.

Jasper seemed to have a similar reaction as I did. _Oh no. Alice._ I kept my eyes on Bella, but could see Jasper reaching out to Alice. _No, no. Don't take her. Don't go. Would she go?_

I heard Alice next. _Love, don't worry… Where you are is home. Anywhere else would be my destruction._ I had always been a bit jealous of their impossible communications. What I wouldn't give to understand Bella like Jasper and Alice understood each other.

"I know I can't help," Bella continued, in a more subdued voice, "which is your fault really, but we don't have time for blame. You know I won't stay behind Edward, and this time," she stood up, "I refuse to allow you to when the danger is infinitely worse than before."

My mind was an acute prison. Bella was right, of course, and it hurt. It was me who had brought Aro into our lives in the first place. It was also me who had allowed Bella to start caring for my family. She was a part of this, irrevocably, and the fact that she was still vulnerable was, indeed, my fault. And now Aro was coming for me, again.

Jasper had stood up from his chair, and was now standing beside Bella, his hand on her shoulder. He was painfully aware of my current state of mind. Don't do this, Edward. Not again. Be protective if you must, but don't blame this on yourself. I allowed myself to breathe once more. I took Bella's hand in mine, and kissed it.

"Bella, it's true that Aro and the others are coming to take Alice and me with them, and I'm afraid they're ready to battle us all to do it, but there is another underlying threat to you which makes it impossible for you to be there, two actually, and I forbid you to endanger yourself with either possibility."

I didn't think she understood me when she answered. "Edward, all of our lives… existences are at stake! I am at no more risk than the rest of you." I wanted to retort to that, but Emmett was quicker in doing so.

"HA! Sorry little sister, you are at much worse risk than any of us. There are two things you mean to these freaks; lunch or a new recruit." If it weren't for the fact that I vehemently agreed with my brother, I would've scowled at his blunt words.

"If Aro wanted me to join them," Bella defended (always the stubborn one), "he could easily have done it when they abducted Jasper and I. They never considered it, though Aro made a reference to it, said something…" She stopped and looked at Jasper for help. I was truly curious now. What had Aro said? I turned to look at Jasper, and saw his thoughts. Interesting. Aro wasn't half as interested in changing Bella as I had thought…

"Aro said he was disappointed Edward hadn't taken his advice yet, but Bella's right, that was the only allusion he made to it. In fact, I recall when he said it, I felt awe coming off him, reticently. Even a little fear, though it was so slight, I didn't give it any further thought."

During Jasper's explanation, Emmett's thoughts had caught my attention. _Sweet! He's afraid. Afraid of my little sister… Ha! The bastard's afraid of Bella! He knows she's going to be a Cullen powerhouse and gonna kick herself some Volturi ass. Ha!_ I smiled.

"I think you must be right Emmett. Of course, he's so greedy and eccentric I wouldn't have given it a thought, but he's never or rather, is rarely incautious."

Rosalie was impatient to hear her husband's revelation. I chuckled. "Emmett, I think you'd better explain."

"Relax Rose, it's just that old onion skin is apparently afraid to change Bella." Emmett was quite happy with this.

"Is this true Edward?" Carlisle questioned. Jasper had more to add, so I let him answer instead.

"Just before the airplane crashed, when Bella and I were taken, there was a moment when the front and rear section of the plane was separating. Bella and I were sitting in the front of the passenger section, just behind the cockpit, while Aro, Jane, Caius and Felix were in the back with the two Volturi guards. When Jane realized what was about to happen she tried to hurt me again. As she smiled at me, Bella threw herself between us. I was afraid she'd hurt herself against my body, so I allowed us to fall back against the seats behind us. Bella dampened Jane's attack. I never felt a thing."

All of us turned to look at Bella simultaneously. I knew Bella was generally unafraid, but throwing herself in front of Jane… I couldn't decide whether she was extremely brave, or just plain foolish. Perhaps both.

I heard my family's thoughts, all directed at themselves or Bella, and I vaguely registered Alice speaking out loud, but it was Jasper's thoughts that caught my attention. When he noticed my eyes on him, he looked at me, and started apologizing. _I'm sorry Edward, I probably should have told you about this earlier knowing the way you worry about her._

"It's quite all right, of course you wouldn't think of it." _I told him. On the island, Bella said she tried to block you from Jane in Volterra, but Alice stopped her._ She never told me… I turned to Bella, "Really? Jasper says you told him you tried to do that with me, when we were in Volterra."

"I did," she nodded, "but Alice held me back." Sweet Bella. I'd have to thank Alice, one day. In my peripheral vision I could see Jasper stealing a glance at Alice. We were on the same line a lot today.

"Hmmm," I voiced my thoughts, "I wonder if it would have worked?"

That was when Carlisle interrupted us, reminding all of us of the current situation, asking Bella if could call Billy as soon as possible.

So here we stand, on the porch, Bella talking to Jacob instead. I noticed suddenly that Bella was not speaking anymore. Jacob had insulted her. Bothersome dog. My lip curled up again when he spoke. "I need to get moving, but first let me talk to Edward."

Great.

"He wants to talk to you," Bella said, holding out the phone to me. I briefly considered refusing it. I was in no fit state to endure Jacob's rude mockery, not without being disrespectful to him in front of Bella. In a conversation that had lasted only a few seconds, he had managed to hurt and insult Bella. He didn't deserve her friendship, her patience, or her love. Especially not her love.

But as always when I had such wicked thoughts, a little voice in my head told me that Bella would be far better off with Jacob than with me. In fact, I believed that little voice, and had always held on to that small shred of hope that Bella might one day choose him over me. That one day, Bella would be safe from me, mortal, and happy. I found it ironic that such hope was inspired by a dog.

Jacob.

I realized I had been holding my breath, and exhaled, my body relaxing at the same time. I took the phone from Bella. "What is it Jacob?"

"Hello Edward, putting the love of our lives in extreme danger again?" Oh for the love of all that's holy! What is it with people nowadays? Survival of the fittest doesn't apply to him anymore, so he loses all sense of self-preservation? Didn't the dog understand that this was not the time for bickering?

"Don't push your luck, dog!"

He laughed. "I haven't got any. So what are you doing with Bella this time? I'm assuming these Italian bloodsuckers are more intelligent than the baby bloodsuckers we fought were. I think Bells said they're like three-thousand years old." At least he's talking business.

"Yes, that's true. Actually, I'm not making Bella hide this time," I answered.

"YOU'RE WHAT? Have you forgotten she's human?" Another snarl escaped my lips, and a quick look at Bella told me she hadn't heard anything. How dare he accuse me of such things? I had to remind myself what the purpose of this phone call was, before I could find my voice again. Still, I could not just ignore Jacob's accusation.

"Don't speak of things you can't comprehend, Jacob. I haven't forgotten she's human, although you seem to have forgotten that fact yourself. Do you have any idea how hurt Bella was when she found out you'd been invited to the wedding, but then R.S.V.P.'d that you won't be coming?" Jacob had hurt Bella enough, and it was time that he understood that.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, trying to take the phone from my hand. She didn't want Jacob to know he'd hurt her. Silly girl. I took her hand gently, and looked her deep in her eyes.

"No Bella, he should know." I put the phone back to my ear and continued talking to Jacob. "I don't care about anything more than Bella's happiness. Whatever resentment you feel towards me, you should be there, for Bella." The silence on the other end of the line told me the point was clear.

"Enough Edward," Jacob said. His change in attitude surprised me. Of all the thoughts I'd ever read in the dog's mind, not one of them had been mature. "I can't deny you love her, so I'm sure you have your reasons for not hiding her, but if she's hurt, I will be there to make you regret your mistake."

For one dark moment an image of Bella; still...cold...unmoving, crept into my mind. I shied away from the image as I always did.. It was painful to think of Bella in danger, Bella hurt, or worse. It was an all too familiar situation. I felt Bella's warm touch on my arms, and directed my gaze to her again, before replying to Jacob. "I won't need your presence for that. And I'm sure I'll happily allow it, if that comes to pass." I was glad Bella didn't know what I was saying. "Now is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"No." He still sounded defeated. Oddly, I felt the same.

"Great. Did you want to talk to Bella again?"

"Yes," he answered, and I could hear the emotion slipping back into his voice. He felt guilty. Good.

I handed the phone back to Bella. She was scowling at me, making sure I knew she was still mad. It was endearing. Like a little kitten that thinks it's a tiger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVII  
The Clearing and Waiting

Edward was suddenly beside me again. He took the phone back and pulled me close to him. "It will be fine Bella." he said. I leaned my head against his chest, and sighed. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm back to being crazy with worry for all the people I love though."

Edward curled a finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine, then wrapped both arms tighter around me. His kiss became more urgent, more possessive. As usual, the moment I began to consider the endless possibilities of his kiss, Edward pulled his lips away from mine. I was disappointed but aware that time was everything, and we had so little.

"You need some sleep before we meet the pack my love." He said, and to punctuate his words, he lifted me into his arms and carried me inside, we paused to let the family know the pack had been informed, and I was upstairs in my favorite place by Edward's side in no time at all.

I wondered to myself, as I stepped into the clearing with Edward, if I was destined to visit this place annually for the rest of my life. First meeting James and his coven, then to watch the people I loved prepare to defend me against Victoria and her army of newborns. Now here I was, watching again, as all of my family sat, or stood in the various places. All waiting to comprehend the new dangers presented by the most recent threat to the happiness, and health of my world. I really had become the danger magnet Edward had accused me of being.

I looked at Edward as he stood watching his brothers and sisters talk in subdued tones. Seven vampires and eight werewolves. It was an impressive party, even incomplete as it was at that moment. Edward tensed suddenly, alerting his family, and all eyes fell on a recessed portion of the forest in the south. I narrowed my eyes trying to focus on what I wasn't able to see with my human eyes yet.

Soon though, I recognized two enormous wolves. One all black, the other reddish brown. They approached at a run and were very quick. Jake trotted up to me and gave me one of his wolfish grins, with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Edward laughed next to me, I looked at him, then turned to find Jacob face to face with Edward, his jaw was now tightly closed. Edward answered whatever Jake was thinking, "No, not at all. I was just wondering what other tricks you know?" he said, laughing again, lightly.

Jacob growled. I gasped when Jacob turned to join the rest of the pack, and I realized they'd all responded to his growl by standing together shoulder to shoulder.

All of my family tensed, but it was Edward who stepped forward, hands up with his palms forward. "I'm sorry, no threat or offense was meant, honestly. Jacob and I just tend to tease one another over anything we don't see eye to eye about, namely Bella."

Nine wolves looked from me, to Jacob and then dropped back to ground. My family relaxed again as the wolves did.

Jasper stepped forward. "Thank you for coming, and welcome. I will go over the common ways the Volturi handle things. It's your choice but not all of my training will be related to their physical attack styles, some of it will be explaining various mental defense systems the volturi use. You may want to be in human form for that part, but for now I will begin with the physical tactics they use."

"Frankly, the most important thing to remember against them is that comparatively speaking, the newborns completely lacked worthwhile intelligence. They were new, raw...fresh. The Volturi are seasoned veterans. They have been dominating through power for thousands of years."

"They've become accustomed to winning against their adversaries because of their prior conquests, and the subsequent stories which circulate and instill other nomads and covens with fear. It's important to note that their perfect and unchallenged record of victories has made them complacent. Don't let this knowledge make you underestimate their skill however. They are cunning, brilliant, intelligent, and successful."

"We were well matched against Victoria's newborns, so much so that there truly hadn't been any real danger to any of us. In fact, it was only when Jacob was distracted by trying to protect Leah that he was able to be injured. This time I'm sorry to say that we will be facing an adversary who is above and beyond our skill level, as well as our preparedness."

"Aro knows of my wife's abilities and it is my belief that he is counting on our lack of time to prepare ourselves to assist them in their strike. Also, although they are aware of your ability to block Alice's vision, they may not be aware that you're willing to fight beside us, against a common enemy. This will be something I'd like to use to our advantage. I request that the pack approach just after the Volturi's arrival. Hearing, and..." Jasper looked around apologetically. "if you'll forgive me, smelling your approach will put them on alert. We will make a pretense of going on alert ourselves, and foster their concern over your arrival. I'm hopeful they won't realize our alliance until it's too late to change their tactics. In an uneven fight, surprise is a distinct advantage."

"Now, I'm going to give you a quick rundown on each of the Volturi's various strengths, abilities and the specific threat we believe they may present. Aro. Aro is the head of the original Volturi coven, his ability is similar to Edward's, which is that he can read minds. Unlike Edward, he must have physical contact and absolute concentration to divine it. Once he has his hands on you however, he is able to access everything you have ever known. Every memory, like and dislike. He will likely try and touch you to discover a weakness, or weaknesses in your past. Natural instinct may guard you against him, I don't believe he'll respond well to the presence of werewolves. Especially for fighting alongside those they've come to exterminate. Be cautious around Aro, and do not let his weak appearance fool you. He is ultimately diabolical."

"Next in line of the Volture coven is Caius. He was born to his vampire life having already been trained heavily in battle. He brought an infinite understanding of military tactics and field combat. He is a military genius, and exceptionally dangerous. To the best of my knowledge Caius does not have any vampire powers."

"Marcus, the third part of the coven is able to divine relationships, it is to our very great benefit that Aro has insisted Marcus remain behind."

"So, there are only two more of the elite guard that bear specific mention. The twins; Jane and Alex. Jane is ruthless, but entirely at Aro's beckon call. If Aro wishes any vampire to respond to his instruction, all it takes is one open smile from Jane to send any of our kind to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Having experienced it first hand, I can say with absolute authority it is singularly the most horrific experience possible. It is rumored that Alex's ability is similar to his sisters, but that he's able to use it on a wider group of people, as opposed to a single person alone, the way Jane works."

Jasper's paused and his eyes briefly glanced to Carlisle, who was looking over the werewolves bemusedly and didn't notice. "These four; Aro, Caius, Jane and Alex represent the greatest danger in this battle and must be destroyed as quickly as possible."

Carlisle's exclamation turned all eyes in his direction. "Jasper! I don't believe destroying them is necessary." His expression was horrified.

Jasper looked back at Carlisle, his eyebrows furrowed, but his face otherwise unreadable. "I'm sorry Father, I know your abhorrence of violence, but please don't underestimate their intent, and the threat that we represent to them. Tomorrow will give them full knowledge of how large our family has become, as well as our alliance." Jasper gestured towards the wolves. "I'm certain the treaty is one of a kind, as are the pack of La Push. We need to consider removing the threat of future retribution. The Volturi will not ignore us after tomorrow, if we should survive."

Carlisle's lip was a thin line across his face. He didn't want things to come to such violence, but obviously recognized the need behind the threat. Jasper turned, and continued, "I'm certain there will be many of the Volturi guard with them, soldiers if you will. I'm sorry to say I can give you no information on them, or their abilities." Jasper turned back to Carlisle.

"Father, you've witnessed Volturi guard attacks first hand, would you demonstrate their style?"

As Carlisle stepped forward he frowned deeply. He used Jasper to begin a presentation of their complex attack styles, Edward whispered into my ear, "Let's sit, you can put your head in my lap and rest." I was feeling tired and had no sooner done as Edward had suggested, before I fell asleep.

I awoke in Edward's arms, being carried across the clearing around the house as the sun was just beginning to lighten the sky. Edward carried me upstairs and laid me in our bed. "Sleep love." He said, and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. As my heart beat sped up and my breathing became erratic, I giggled. Edward pulled away smiling.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Kissing me is no way to convince me to sleep, that's all."

Edward chuckled, though it didn't really reach is eyes, and slid next to me on the bed.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"We're as ready as we're going to be. It was..." he paused and seemed frustrated for a moment, "unpleasant, watching Carlisle training. He was very uncomfortable although I doubt the wolves realized it."

I sat up, "Edward, I don't think I can sleep. Today is so important, and everyone I love will be in grave danger. Will there be protection set up like there was last time for Charlie, and Forks." My concern for Charlie made my throat constrict.

Edward's face softened, "Charlie is safe Bella, the Volturi have a singular purpose in their visit this time. Alice has seen them arriving late afternoon but now that the wolves are involved, everyting has gone blank for her of course."

"Where will we meet them?" I asked. Edward looked out the door of his room as Rosalie and Emmett passed, each pausing to look into Edward's eyes for a moment. Edward's eyes closed and his jaw tightened. "We're not meeting them anywhere. They're coming here."

I gasped, "To the house?" Edward opened his eyes and turned to me. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Yes." He said simply.

Later, when Edward and I went downstairs, the family was in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch, as well as Esme. Carlisle leaned against the back of it. Alice was standing at the window, and Jasper was pacing the front porch. Every face looked serene but the tension in the room was thick.

Edward squeezed my hand and released it, kissing me on the cheek before going out on the porch to join Jasper. I could see their lips moving quickly, knowing they were speaking. I walked over and stood next to Alice whose expression was a picture of frustration. She looked at me as I walked up. "I can't see anyting. I hate this."

We both faced forward again. As I watched Alice looking at Jasper, her eyebrows deeply rippled in concern, it occurred to me that I was in a house of soulmates as well as family. Each member an important half of a private and personal whole. The very real possibility that any one of these whole's could be destroyed struck me suddenly. My stomach clenched and I gripped the window ledge in fear. Alice saw the movement and whipped her eyes to my face. I knew I was probably pale. I could see that Jasper and Edward were suddenly looking at me through the glass. I forced myself to release the window ledge, lifting my hand to wave them off as I shook my head and said, "I'm fine. Just nerves."

I closed my eyes and turned away from them. After several gulping breaths, I opened my eyes again to find I was looking directly into Carlisle's, and he was looking back at me. A moment of deeper understanding passed between us. Carlisle worried for the family he'd had, I worried for the family I _would _have. Opposite sides of the same dilemma, and though I hadn't made a clear decision to do anything, I found myself walking towards Carlisle at the same moment he took a slow, cautious step in my direction. I reached him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, his arms raising around my back.

We embraced for a moment, and as he stepped back, he lifted a hand to my cheek, "Bella, whatever today may bring, I want you to know that you have been a member of this family since the first time you walked through our front door. What happens today will never change that." I felt tears begin falling, and turned to find the eyes of the rest of my family, even Rosalie's and Emmett's from the top of the stairs, looking at me. Their agreement with Carlisle's words in each pair of eyes looking back at me. Even Rosalie's were filled with acceptance, as she and Emmett began coming down the stairs. Jasper and Edward had stepped just inside the front door.

I opened my mouth to tell them how I loved them all, when Edward and Jasper hissed from the doorway. I turned around to look out the window and Carlisle said in a quiet, worried voice from behind me, "They're here."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVIII  
Scatter

They seemed to just appear out of the forest around the house. They melted out from between the trees before us. Aro was before everyone else, Caius, Jane, Alec and the Volturi guard stopped on either side of the four.

Carlisle stepped out onto the front porch to join Edward and Jasper. As Aro approached, he held his arms out in a welcoming gesture. He seemed to be expecting the same from Carlisle and appeared affronted when Carlisle didn't respond in kind.

He spread his arms out as though his intention all along had been to gesture to the whole family, which now spread out before him on the porch. Caius smiled smugly as the last of us; Esme, Alice and I, came out the door. His expression said this was happening exactly the way he'd imagined it.

As terrified as I was, some rebellious part of me wanted to grin back, as if to convey that he didn't know what he was dealing with. Something of my feeling must have shown on my face, because he suddenly looked to Aro, his smile faltering just a little.

Good, I thought to myself. Let him keep thinking that way. I realized though, that this line of thought could endanger Jake and the pack, and relaxed my face, allowing the fear I felt to return to my expression.

I stood watching their approach as I felt Edward and Jasper step behind Alice and I. Jasper stood between his wife, and me.

Coming to a stop on the driveway before the house, Aro finally spoke, "Carlisle, my old friend. We meet again. It's such a pleasure to see you once more." He grinned as though this were a conversation between two former friends meeting in a market place.

Carlisle's eyes briefly scanned his following and said, "I'd be more pleased if this were a call of courtesy, old friend.

"Alas Carlisle, even you cannot deny that recent circumstances make that impossible. There are too many unanswerable difficulties on both sides to be ignored."

Carlisle never broke his eye contact with Aro. He shook his head slowly back and forth. "No, there are many things which cannot be forgotten, however that doesn't change the fact that I wish other circumstances could prevail."

Aro opened his mouth to speak, only to be distracted suddenly. The Volturi guard tensed, and silence fell over the entire area around the front of the house. After a moment, even I could hear the sound of breaking branches.

Remembering the charade Jasper had recommended, I did my best to look nervous. I noticed the family all crouching low, in their defensive postures, and looking towards the forest as well.

Aro spoke suddenly, "But what nonsense is this?"

I realized quickly that the pack was not approaching slowly or cautiously. They were moving through the trees fast enough to crash through bushes and branches, and the sound was overwhelming in the sudden silence before the house.

Something black sailed out from the surrounding trees and launched at Aro. There was a tremendous thud as Aro's body slammed into the ground hard enough to make a noticeable dent in the surface. Other shapes launched themselves out, and suddenly the spot where Aro's body had been was a writhing mass of fur and flying body parts.

For some reason Aro was not making any sound. His head flew out separately from the rest, his long black hair a curtain billowing through the air. His mouth was frozen in mid scream, and his eyes were locked in eternal surprise.

A moment later, I realized the body parts were being thrown towards a single spot on the ground before us. When the mass of fur moved back and stood at the bottom of the porch, opening the Volturi's view of Aro's disassembled body, a match struck the heap.

As the onion-skin like flesh began to burn, the wolves howled simultaneously and the world erupted. Suddenly the wolves launched themselves back into the woods and the Volturi left their careful formation to give chase.

Jane turned to run after Sam and Jacob. Her face was a mask of livid fury. I touched Edward, "Jane!" I said, pointing to her. I was on Edward's back and moving through the forest before I even knew what was happening.

I had a moment of recall just in time to turn around and see Rosalie and Emmett running after Caius, and Alice and Jasper circling Alec in low crouches. I heard a sudden howl, and then whimpering howls followed by snarls.

Somehow the hollowness of the last two sounds told me one of the pack had been hurt. I had trouble keeping myself coherent. I began a rhythmic chant, "Please don't let it be Jacob, please don't let it be Jacob." I wouldn't know until much later of course, but it drove me wild to wonder, and my heart ached.

We came into a clearing a moment later, and Jane was battling with a sand colored wolf, my heart stopped for a moment as I realized it was Seth. Edward was running up behind Jane, and he pulled her off Seth and threw her across the clearing. He turned to check on Seth, and as he did Jane picked herself up off the floor and stood a moment before moving forward towards him. She was snarling, but Edward was concentrating on Seth. I hadn't even realized I'd followed Edward, but I consciously stepped between Edward and Jane as she turned her smile on Edward. Edward was leaning over Seth at that moment. Seth was lying on the ground where Jane had left him, whimpering.

It took Jane only a moment to realize her power wasn't working. It took less than that for her to step forward and with one hand, launch me across the clearing exactly as Edward had thrown her. I flew through the air, and then struck something. I heard an ear shattering snap and fell to the ground, all the breath knocked out of me. Trying desperately to regain control of my breathing I could only listen to the sound of Edward's animal scream and Seth's howl. There were other sounds as well, loud and thunderous sounds, mingled with the sounds of Jane screaming. It sounded at first as if the whole forest around me might actually explode. Then I heard snarling and repeated scratching, tearing and ripping sounds. Eventually I smelled the familiar scent of sulfur, last came the sickly sweet smell I associated with the fires which followed the battle with Victoria. It was the smell of burning vampires.

I was finally able to breathe again, but I realized I couldn't move. My back hurt and though I could lift my chest off the ground, my legs weren't responding. My fear overwhelmed me. "Edward." I whispered, too scared to speak any louder.

I heard footsteps, then Edward's face lowered into my view. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, but made no effort to help me up. "Love, are you in pain?" He asked quietly. His expression hinted that my problem was severe. His voice confirmed it. He was speaking softly to contain the hysteria. I heard padded feet approach and then whimpering. Edward snapped at him. "Hush!" Oh God, Seth was Edward's friend. The only one of the wolves he'd really ever taken a liking to, if he was speaking to him like that…I couldn't even face the thought that threatened to come forward.

"Edward, I want to go home." I said, realizing as my voice broke and fragmented that I was crying.

"Bella, Bella, don't cry, it will be fine. Somehow, it will be fine." The desperation in his voice, the need to believe what he was telling me undid me. I began sobbing. My breath was coming in great hitching gasps, I was hyperventilating. I twisted a little trying to bury my face when there was another small snap and everything went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XIX  
Wounds

When I began to regain consciousness, I was able to hear things around me, before actually seeing anything. I heard the soft crunches of footfalls around me, and a strange keening sound. I could hear things were being laid carefully onto the ground nearby.

Then I heard the sound I'd hoped for, Edward's voice, "How can I? It isn't my choice." His voice was beautiful, perfect.

Then I heard Carlisle's voice, a slow murmur, "Edward, her spine has snapped in several places. Your choices are to love Bella as a human, but crippled, or whole as a vampire. Bella has repeatedly made her choice known, and I think she's proven she belongs to this family again and again during recent events. I'm sorry that there isn't more I can offer you Edward, I have other patients to attend to here, this is something you'll have to work out alone son. Regardless of what you decide, I'll understand."

I heard Carlisle pass by and move to my other side. I heard a low whimper, then Carlisle's voice. "I will do everything I can for them Seth, but right now you need to rest...and heal."

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's back, his shoulders sagging. I knew I would need to appeal to Edward to convince him that my choice remained the same. I wasn't ready to face that yet though, so I turned my head away from Edward's direction and saw three furry shapes, the nearest was a small grey wolf, Leah. She had several wounds that were open, but not bleeding, as though sealed. There was also a spot high on her shoulder where a large portion of flesh had been torn away, revealing bone in the center of a gaping wound. I noticed it looked as though a curved line had been embossed across the wound.

As I looked, a head lifted from the sand colored mass beside Leah. Large, scared and very young looking eyes looked back at me, then raised to look above me, a whimper escaped Seth's wolfish jaws. Edward's voice spoke from behind me. "He's afraid Leah will die." Seth whimpered again. "She was attacked by several of the Volturi guard." Edward sighed deeply, "I don't know Seth, it doesn't look great, but Carlisle is the one who knows what he's doing." My heart clenched at the look in Seth's eyes.

I saw Carlisle just then, he was crouched over the wolf on the other side of Seth. Carlisle's brow was deeply furrowed as he glanced at Seth, and then back to the furry shape before him. I realized the fur before Carlisle was long, and reddish-brown.

I screamed then, and tried frantically to pull myself up. "NO! Jacob, Jake...Oh God, Jacob NO!" I screamed.

Edward was talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything beyond my own sobbing and screaming. He held me against the ground. "You can't move Bella." He took my face between both of his cold hands, forcing me to look into his anguished eyes. "You can't help Jake. He's already too far gone, my love. I'm sorry." As Edward leaned over to kiss my forehead, I pulled him down over me into as tight a hug as I could manage without hurting myself. I felt his arms cradle me into as cautious an embrace as he dared. I lost myself in tears begging him to be wrong.

I went on, until my voice was hoarse, and my tears were spent. I was unaware of anything around me other than Edward's arms and my devastated heart for a very long time.

I don't know how much time passed, but I didn't break out of it until I heard a questioning bark, and then Carlisle's voice again, "I'm very sorry, her injuries were beyond my ability to heal them. I am truly grieved Seth."

His words were followed by that strange keening, and I realized it was Seth crying. I released my grip on Edward and looked over. What I saw was heartbreaking. Seth's head and one paw were thrown across Leah's blanketed body. Now returned to her human form, her injuries were truly grisly. It was what I imagined Jasper's body would have looked like when his wounds had been fresh; interlaced bite marks all across her shoulders, arms and neck. One section on her shoulder had been entirely ripped off. Her body was still except for the way Seth's sobs shook it.

His eyes opened just then, and he looked at me, just for a moment. I had to look away from the pain in his eyes.

I turned my head and looked the other direction, my family was there; Esme, Alice, Jasper and now Carlisle, stood in a half circle around Emmett. Emmett was kneeling on the ground, sitting on his feet, both hands curled into fists on his thighs and staring off into the distance expectantly, as if waiting for something. Edward took my hand in both of his, and I looked at him, asking the question with my eyes. Edward closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he nodded, Rosalie had been destroyed.

I looked back at my family's faces as fresh tears began to fall from my eyes. Esme looked broken hearted, sorrow strong on her face as she looked at Emmett. Alice's face was contorted. I realized she was crying. Jasper's pain was incredible, his expression of horror accented by his slumped and sagging posture. He must be feeling Emmett's pain in addition to his own. I thought it must be excruciating. I looked up again at Edward, he looked at me and mouthed, "I can't hear Emmett anymore."

"Edward?" I said as quietly as I could, so as not to disturb the grieving all around us. He looked indulgently down at me, and put a hand on my face, his eyes searching it.

"I want you to lay me next to Jacob so I can say goodbye," a tear, sole and alone, fell from my eye, as I continued. "Then I want you to change me."

The indulgence in his features vanished, replaced by sudden defiance, "NO!"

"Edward, either you can do it, or someone else can, but I will be changed today." I snapped at him.

"No Bella, I won't allow that. Wait until things settle down, wait until we know for sure what's happened and what it all means." He begged.

"I have waited Edward, powerless as you fought James, Victoria and the newborns. As you attempted to destroy yourself, Jasper's and my abduction, illness and now this!" I pointed one arm at Seth, Leah and Jacob and the other at my family whose faces were now all pointing in our direction, except for Emmett's who was still staring and waiting, presumably for Rosalie, who would never return.

"I have waited, and I can't stand it any more Edward. I will not live this way, like Billy Black." I winced as I thought of the prone body nearby, and what it would mean to Billy, "always having to wait behind as others face the danger. I've done it long enough. There's no more questions, no more arguments."

"You promised me; wedding, my...compromise, and then we'd change you." His face was tortured.

"Edward, I CAN'T WALK DOWN THE AISE! I can't sleep with you! I'M PARALYZED!" I yelled in fury. Edward shuddered at my bluntness.

"Bella --" Edward began to argue, but was cut off.

"Just do it already Edward. There's never enough time to do everything you can to make someone you love happy, so take advantage of every moment as it comes. Quit stalling for your own stupid, selfish reasons and change my little sister already, dammit!" I turned to find Emmett glaring at Edward, who's jaw had dropped.

Emmett stood then and ran off into the trees, leaving the family staring after him.

After a moment, Edward curled his arms under me, exchanged a brief glance with Carlisle, then nodded. He lifted me and cautiously cradling me, carried me over to Jacob's body. Jake was still breathing, but it was labored. As Edward laid me down, I put my hand on Jake's shoulder, his wolf muzzle was facing me, as his eyes opened slowly. He whimpered, his eyes shifted sideways for a moment to look at Edward and then back to me.

Edward spoke, "He wants me to speak for him." Jacob growled low, but threateningly and Edward chuckled, "Okay, he doesn't _want _me to speak for him, but he has to let me speak for him because he doesn't have much time, and he can't phase." Edward sat on the other side of me from Jake. "He says he's sorry he won't make it to the wedding. He realized you were right, and was planning to go, really."

I began to cry again, "It's okay Jake, I told you I understood anyway." My voice broke as I tried to speak. "Oh Jake, Why'd you have to let this happen to you?" A deep sob tore out of my chest. "You're my best friend." Jake's paw moved over my arm, he whimpered a little.

"He says he told you, he's always that. No matter what happens he's always your best friend and he'll always love you too. If he can he will watch over you." Jake's breathing was becoming more ragged

Edward suddenly gasped, and I heard howling from all around us in the forest. Seven wolves appeared out of the surrounding trees. Sam stepped forward last, he alone in his human form. I looked back at Edward, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Edward?" I questioned.

Sam spoke, "Jacob has called an exception to the treaty. The Cullen's have permission to change Bella, rather than leave her injured as she is. Carlisle, Jacob wants to rescind the treaty in the next three months. He believes your presence in Forks has endangered the reservation and the city too much for things to continue as they have been. We'll have to ask that your family remove itself. No one blames you or your family. Still we have to protect ourselves." Carlisle nodded, as Sam looked up at the wolves, "Jacob ordered this as the Alpha."

I turned and looked back at Jacob, and found he'd returned to his human form. Like Leah, he was covered in crescent shaped bite marks, his face was the only part of his upper body unmarred by the marks. Jacob had slipped away as I'd listened to Sam. I sobbed out, "Goodbye Jacob. I love you." and I let my head drop, and allowed my tears to take control.

Twilight would never be the easiest time for me as a vampire, because it would mark again, each day, the moment my sun slipped away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XX  
Change and Replay

I was ready. I'd been through everything I could bear and had lost enough to know I couldn't stand to lose anything else. I would secure my future with Edward the only way that promised an eternity of love. I was still frightened by what I would wake up to in three days time, whether I'd still be me, but I wouldn't wait another day.

I heard a leaf crackle behind me, and assuming it was Edward, I turned. It was Jasper.

He kneeled down next to me and then sat back with his arms around his knees as he'd done so often on the island. We looked into each others eyes.

"How is Emmett?" I asked.

"He's devastated, but he's Emmett. I think he'll pull through, but for a long time he may be a very different person. He's lost his guiding angel. He just needs to figure out where to go now." Jasper replied.

I sighed, poor Emmett. I could only guess at how much pain he was in.

"Bella, I've come to ask a favor." Jasper broke through my thoughts. I couldn't imagine what Jasper might want, but after our experience of being abducted, and his care of me, I didn't think I'd deny him much. I raisedan eyebrow at him, "Yes?" I invited.

"I want to help Edward change you." He said.

My eyes widened in shock, and my jaw dropped. I turned my head to face him a little more directly. "Why?" I questioned.

"Well, firstly, I want to prove I can do it." He looked down, his expression mildly embarrassed, "also, I want to be a part of changing you. I think it will make me feel more a part of this family than I have before now."

I looked into Jasper's eyes considering. I had to agree with his ideas. Having his venom along with Edward's in my veins would close the gap in the blood/venom relation to the rest of the family. Also, if he could manage to pull away after biting me, it would in effect prove to everyone, including himself that he was stronger than anyone believed. It didn't really change the fact that Edward would still be changing me. "Sure Jasper, I'm fine with that."

Edward came up on my other side just at that moment. He sat beside me and took my hand again. Jasper was looking nervously at Edward. Edward's face changed as he looked at his brother, and he looked suddenly at me. Anger on his face.

"Jasper gave his reason's Edward, and I happen to agree with him. I trust him, I know he'll be fine." I said defiantly.

Edward looked angry for a moment more, then sighed resignedly. "When?"

Smiling, I replied, "I think now."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other, twin looks of surprise on their faces. Carlisle, Esme and Alice appeared beside us. Edward moved to kneel next to my right arm, and Jasper remained by my left. Edward looked down at me, his brow rigidly furrowed. "Are you sure, Bella?" His voice never as velvety as it was then. I nodded my head, and softly answered yes. He sighed again, and said, "I love you."

I beamed at him, "You'd better." both Edward and Jasper laughed. My family chuckled, and I looked at them. Carlisle and Esme each had love in their eyes, Alice too, but I could also see excitement and anticipation as well. Emmett still hadn't returned.

I looked at Jasper, "Thank you, for everything. You've been wonderful to me brother, more than a brother. I have complete trust in you." He grinned back at me.

I turned back to Edward, "I'm ready." I sighed deeply. As Edward and Jasper lifted my wrists to their lips I looked at Edward again, "Hey!" He froze, and looked questioningly at me. "I love you too...forever." I said, smiling.

Edward grinned and leaned forward. Edward's face was concerned, Jasper's determined. The two of them bit into my wrists at the exact same time, Jasper almost immediately stood back up his eyes full of pride in himself. Edward stood just a short second after, I gasped at the sudden pain. They quickly bit each of my ankles and Edward walked back to my head.

I began to feel the burning, as I had when James had bitten me. My veins were on fire, only this time, instead of just my hand, both arms flamed. As I began to feel as though I was boiling from inside, I screamed. Edward's terrified voice called out to Carlisle. I barely felt the puncture as Carlisle gave me the morphine, I was in so much pain. I screamed again, the burning never ceased and I was unable to escape it.

"Edward! Edward, I can't, it's burning. No! Stop the burning, please." I screamed. Over my screams I could hear Edward's anguished please to his Father.

"I'm sorry Edward, I've given her the morphine. There's nothing more we can do but wait." he said.

Edward's voice was frantic, "I don't know how long I can take her pain." I heard Carlisle say something back, but the morphine addled my brain, I couldn't comprehend what was said. Minutes, hours, days passed. I couldn't be certain of the time because there was no change in the continual burning to compare it to. I burned, I screamed, time passed. That was all I knew. I did notice in a detached way that my voice finally became hoarse. My screams sounded strangled.

A new burn eventually exploded through both of my legs. I screamed out for Edward again, but it was Jasper who answered. "Shhh, shhhh Bella. He'll be back soon. I'm with you for now." His familiar voice reassured me, but my body arched at that moment, I screamed again. Jasper laid his hands on my shoulders. "Easy Bella." The pain returned, my awareness did not.

When my awareness finally did return, I felt I was listening to the room around me through head phones, everything amplified. I could see light filter through my eyelids and it was a ruby colored prism refracted by the delicate veins in my lids. I opened my eyes and sat up. Jasper and Edward stood on either side of me. I looked around myself, the world was new, and so was I.

I was helping my family pack, the Quileute's had been especially diligent in making certain we respected the three month time limit Jacob had set. They'd left us alone until after my and Edward's wedding, which despite all my reservations had turned out beautiful. The pack began asking us our plans soon afterwards.

At least Seth did. He recovered from his injuries soon after the battle with the Volturi and had, as promised, been the sole representative of the pack at our wedding.

After the wedding he became the unhappy liaison, but delighted friend to the family. Carlisle, like Edward , had come to respect Seth as a friend and confidant. Seth's youth and exuberance amused us all. He was inconsolable over losing the two people he loved, and looked up to most in the world, but when Leah had died, he'd been thrust into the position of responsiblity for his family, now consisting of just him, and his Mom.

He'd also taken a lot of responsibility for Billy Black, now that Jake was gone. Billy spent a lot of time at the Clearwater's, finding common ground in loss. Another frequent visitor was my Dad, Charlie. The only time I'd allowed him to see me was at the wedding. I felt it would be common enough for a girl to undergo a "change for the beautiful" on such an occasion, and would soften his shock. Contacts were an easy fix, but the rest of my new appearance was less fixable. Fortunately, it was also less definable.

We broke the news of our move to the guests during the wedding reception, and Charlie left unhappy, and deflated, which was my only regret.

Our news at the reception propelled Seth to begin joining us at the house almost every day. Since Jake had rescinded the treaty, Sam couldn't really forbid Seth from coming.

It was during one of Seth's visits that I finally learned what had happened that day; the day of the battle that was responsible for so much loss.

Seth explained to me about how Jacob and Sam had taken flight into the forest in the same direction, while Seth had run off a different way. When he realized they were split up, he cut back and ran to meet up with them, where Jacob said they had stopped. Just as Seth caught up with them, Jane, with four guards in tow, had stepped out. Seth had launched himself at Jane as the guards had taken off after Sam and Jacob. Jane had jumped onto Seth's back and began bashing him with her tiny hands, crushing his shoulder and several ribs. Seth had fallen to the ground and Jane had jumped off him.

It was when Jane turned around to start afresh that Edward and I arrived, effectively saving Seth's life. Edward had checked Seth's body to be sure he hadn't been bitten when they'd heard my spine snap against the tree and my scream. I had no memory of screaming, but wasn't surprised to hear I had.

Edward was upstairs while Seth said this, but Seth still leaned in close, as if he could be secretive around a family with supernatural hearing. I was fortunately repelled by the idea of killing generally, but more importantly about killing wolves, so was fine with Seth's closeness.

"Aw man Bella, when Edward turned on Jane, he looked so terrifying even my fur stood on end. I think that little vampy-witch realized her mistake one moment too late. Edward launched himself at her feet first, his body curled upward, he grabbed her hands, which she was holding out to protect herself, ha! That didn't work out. When his feet hit her chest, Edward pulled back on her arms. There were twin popping sounds when her arms ripped off, and the little vampire was screaming. That woke me up, I limped over and started stomping and shredding her body as she hit the ground. It was great! Just like when Edward and I took care of Victoria and that creepy kid, we had her burning in seconds."

Seth was grinning from ear to ear, but my memory of the battle was still a little too clear to allow me to think of it in any good light, and made my expression bleak. Seth hastily rearranged his face when he noticed my expression.

"The guards chased Jake," Seth winced slightly as he said his lost pack brother's name, "and Sam for awhile, they might have outrun them, if they hadn't come across four others who were attacking Leah. Jake jumped in and tried to pull her out, but she'd already been bitten, dozens of times. Did you know vampire venom is poison to us?" Seth suddenly asked. I nodded.

"Well, he knew, Jake I mean. Jacob never could ignore a fight though. All eight of the guard attacked him. He was outnumbered and Sam decided to go work on something he could do something about."

Seth's expression told me he wasn't pleased by Sam's response, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"So what happened to the guard?" I asked. "Most of us are still here, so I'm assuming we won, but there were like twenty guards."

Seth frowned, "It was strange Bella, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but from what I've heard within the pack, your brother - the big one - went berserk when he discovered the beautiful blonde burning. She was his wife?" Seth asked. I nodded, and heard the sound of Emmett running out and away from the house. Seth heard him too, and his face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend him." I shook my head, "Don't worry Seth, Emmett's been staying away from the house a lot these days. He's been a little better since Alice and I went up and packed all of Ro-" I still couldn't say her name without it hurting, "her things; their photos, and things she'd bought for him. We can't save him from every memory though."

Seth still looked stricken, I tried to get him back on the subject to distract him, "So you said Emmett went berserk? What did that mean?"

It worked, Seth's eyes lit up enough that I thought it was probably a good thing that we were moving, or Emmett and Edward might very well have replaced Jacob and Leah in Seth's idolizing mind. I smiled at the thought which seemed to encourage Seth. "Oh yeah, he went cuh-razy. He flew through the forest like some dark spirit of retribution, and before we knew it, we had a huge pile of used vampire parts." I heard Edward and Jasper chuckling upstairs. I laughed too, continuing to wrap the dishes and cups Esme had brought me to pack. It was good to hear the laughter, there had been little of it in the house lately.

Later that evening, when Emmett returned, he passed through the living room going to the stairs. His face was a serious and drawn mask. Edward loudly cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, we were all watching the news. "Oh look, the dark spirit of retribution has finally returned home."

Everyone laughed, and I looked at Emmett, worried he might be angry, but he just stood there with a confused look on his face, one eyebrow raised in question, and the hope of a smirk lifting once corner of his mouth. As Emmett shook his head, turned and ascended the stairs, I began to hope for the first time that Emmett might make it after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XXI  
Clearing the Minefield

The house was a mess, a labyrinth of cardboard boxes. Esme had finally snapped. We'd all been wondering how long she would last. We'd had a bet running on it (from which Alice, as usual, was excluded), how long it would take for her to order that all the boxes be removed from the living room. Carlisle gave her only three days. He'd won the bet.

As a result, we were now clearing out the garage. It was the one place in the house that Esme didn't frequently visit, so naturally, it wasn't cleaned up. However, Esme had decided that the garage was where we'd store all the boxes. It would fit easily if we cleaned it up.

It was amazing to see all the props we'd bought over the years in Forks. We had three containers marked "charity", which were already brimming over, and a fourth only just beginning, to name just a few. And we weren't even half way into the garage.

"Edward?" Bella called, "why do you have a bicycle?" We all turned to look at where Bella was standing. She had found Alice's mountain bike.

"It's mine," Alice said. "But it can go."

"Why?" Bella frowned.

"Because bikes are slow." Again, Bella frowned. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful even when she was making faces. And yet, she did not look all that different to me than… before.

I turned around again, hoping that no one noticed my rapid mood swing. Jasper did, of course, but didn't even blink.

Ever since that fateful day, the Cullen family life had become a minefield. We'd all be relatively happy, or at least, we'd act happy, but one word would be enough to tear down our carefully guarded defense. Sometimes the mines were clearly visible. 'Rosalie', for example, was a mine that laid bare on the surface. 'Jacob', 'Jane', and 'the pack' were more examples. They were easy to avoid. It's the buried mines that we'd trip over. 'Mirror', 'BMW', 'dog'. 'Before.'

I generally didn't allow myself to think of the battle. Or its ramifications. But occasionally, like now, it was inevitable. I'd see Bella, and at first, I'd feel peaceful, knowing that she was alright, that she'd got what she wanted. Then I'd notice her new found beauty, and I'd wonder how she was different than before, because I couldn't see it. Then I would start looking for distractions, because I'd found a buried mine, and if I wasn't careful, I'd step on it. If, like now, I found no distractions, my mind would wonder to that moment just after the battle, the moment where Carlisle told me that Bella's spine was broken. The mine had gone off.

I was frustrated to remember how slow my mind had worked that day. I remembered Carlisle's quiet voice, his exact words, but the moment right after was hazy. Of course, I knew that Bella was… paralyzed. I knew that, but somehow, I couldn't see what that meant. I thought, and I don't know why, that she'd be alright. She'd heal. And then we'd marry, we'd stick to our compromise, and eventually, when she was ready, she'd become one of us. At that moment, it felt like the only thing I could hold on to.

And then Bella yelled at me. "Edward, I CAN'T WALK DOWN THE AISLE! I can't sleep with you! I'M PARALYZED!"

I can't describe how I felt that moment. Broken? Lost? She couldn't be right, could she? I didn't want her to be right. She shouldn't be right. Not this time.

I tried to argue with her, reason with her, because at the time, I was sure she was wrong. And then Emmett cut me off. He spoke, for the first time since she (a buried mine, but distractions enough at the moment) was gone. His words cut across me like a samurai sword. It hurt to realize it, but Bella was right, and so was Emmett.

Emmett had run off then, and I tried one more time to hear his thoughts. I still couldn't, and it worried me.

Over the following weeks, his thoughts had slowly become louder again. They were hard to listen to. He was mourning, and he did nothing to push it to the back of his mind. In a way, I admired him for it. I knew what it was like to try to ignore what's troubling you, and I knew that was never the right solution to any kind of problem. At least Emmett wasn't in denial. He was dealing with it.

I briefly looked over to Emmett. I could hear his thoughts right now. Paperclips… tape… printing paper? Sure, OK. In the box. One. Two. Three. He was clearing the shelves nearest to the door. Far away from Rosalie's M3.

I hadn't thought Emmett would come and help us in the garage. He spent most of his time in the living room, preferably around Carlisle and Esme, and he'd stayed away from the garage. His determination to help anyway had surprised me.

Curiously, it was Alice who struggled most with 'Rosalie mines'. At this moment, she was standing with her back to Rosalie's car, searching through the mess on the floor_...always send sun-rise out of me. We also ascend dazzling and tremendous as the sun, we found or own O my soul in the calm and cool of the day-break_. She was reciting Walt Whitman in her head. She hated Walt Whitman.

Having to live on without Rosalie wasn't easy on any of us, of course. Granted, I may never have considered her my favourite sister, but she was my first sister, and I, too, loved her. She was as much part of this family as Carlisle or Alice or any one of us. Her… destruction created an emptiness in our family.

I'd never lost a family member before, well, I had lost my human family, but I had no memory of it. Yet, I knew that this emptiness, this hole, wouldn't go away. Maybe, hopefully, it would become easier to deal with, eventually, but it was doubtful it would ever go away.

Alice's thoughts calmed suddenly, the poetry unhinging and relaxation stealing over her. She shot a look at Jasper, and they exchanged an expression that would have been easy to divine, even if I hadn't been able to read their minds. I tuned them out quickly, as most of Jasper and Alice's silent exchanges were of a private nature.

I watched as Alice raised an eyebrow at Jasper for a moment, and he grinned in a very mischievous way, then leaned back down to pick up the next pile of items he was moving into the new "charity" box.

Jasper's peace had recently become a bit of a haven for me. He did truly miss Rosalie, at times he felt the ache was burning him, but he'd been so pleased by taking part in Bella's change that when things had been less than pleasant during the first week following the battle, I had often taken refuge in Jasper's thoughts.

Somehow in the space of only a couple of months, Jasper had moved forward with me, and with the family. He'd been there to protect Bella and had brought her through every tribulation life had sent her, he'd managed to save me twice over, both by saving Bella, and saving me from Maria. He'd been able to sit with Bella during her transformation when I was unable to bear her screams and pain.

Now that he'd also had a hand in Bella's transition to vampire life, his mind was filled with a contentment. I'd always dismissed the slightly inadequate thoughts he'd occasionally allowed himself about not quite belonging to the family. Though no one in the family had felt they needed it, the bond that assisting me in changing Bella had created within the family had solidified that relationship. He was no longer just my brother-in-law, but my brother in fact.

The packing was briefly interrupted by the arrival of Seth Clearwater. It was odd to me, to note the soothing effect Seth seemed to have on my family. I was aware of the strain Bella sometimes felt around him, but I knew it would pass with time. Losing Jacob had broken Bella's heart, and it was the one aspect of having to decide to change her, that had made it bearable. As a human, losing so much at once would have broken her spirit forever. Her change would keep her out of a wheelchair physically, but more importantly, it kept her from a life on crutches mentally.

Now that she was a vampire, the ties of her human life, though remembered and still strong, were more tenuous as their status changed from her daily reality to her former past.

I had never been very fond of Jacob for himself. He was a crass, audacious, manipulating, young, immature and foolish boy lost in a man's world. The one thing I respected him for was the level of his devotion to Bella, his careful protection of her, and his ability to inspire such deep adoration in her. When I had accepted her love for me, it became easier to let go of my resentment of what he meant to her. No level of respect or admiration could make up for his flaws, but for Bella's sake, I would never have wished for his death. I couldn't deny that it had saddened me to see the opportunity he represented for Bella die with him, and for Bella's sake, I was deeply sorry he was gone.

Seth on the other hand was so artless, pure, and considerate. He was also, though she hardly suspected it, utterly devoted to Bella as well. Seth had looked up to Jacob Black the way young boys sometimes looked up to their larger-than-life, older brothers. He saw Jacob as a bit of a superhero. I knew from the thoughts I never spoke with him about, that he had once harbored a hope that his sister and Jacob might be together one day, but Leah's relationship with Sam had ended that hope. When Sam and Leah's love had been torn apart by Sam imprinting on Emily, he'd watched what Leah went through and knew Jacob had no chance.

Because of Seth's certainty in Jake's opinion, he never questioned Jacob's belief in Bella's perfection. As a result, Seth saw Bella in the same light as Jacob had, without the complication of being in love with her. It was this combined with his innate goodness, and child-like joy with life which placed Seth so high in my consideration.

Seth stepped up on the porch and said hi to me, as he and Bella disappeared into the kitchen. All of my family smiled as they disappeared inside, even Emmett allowedhimself an eyebrow raise in my direction as the front door closed. Seth Clearwater was going to be the one thing my family would have difficulty leaving behind.

I heard Seth's thoughts just then, loud, just like Jacob's had always been.

_I don't want them to leave! I'll stop changing and I don't want to stop changing either._

Hmmm? Interesting. I thought to myself. The seed of a wild idea was planted, and my mind was very fertile ground for such a garden.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXII

Alaska

We had been settled into our new home in Alaska for seven months, life beginning to take on a pattern. Seth, Edward and I stayed in touch through phone calls and Emails at first. The La Push pack had sent their final message by burning the Cullen house back in Forks. It was just as well. I didn't think we could ever go back there anyway. It would cause Emmett too much pain.

Seth had been devastated by the news about the house. His Email had been apologetic, and indignant. It wasn't until he called soon afterwards that I realized what was bothering him so much. Seth had decided he liked being a werewolf, and he didn't want to stop changing. Carlisle and Edward had had many discussions about Seth and his feelings. Seth had told us Billy and Sue were getting married. He didn't feel like he was needed anymore.

"I'm all used up already Bella, and I'm barely sixteen." He'd told me on the phone, making me chuckle. "You're hardly used up Seth, it'll be fine."

Eventually we were assembled around the dining room table, with Carlisle making the appeal. "I'd like to invite Seth to come and live with us. I think we all feel the same about him, and he truly dislikes the idea of ceasing his phasing. As we're no longer welcome in Forks, this is the only alternative. So I'm putting it to a vote. Should we invite Seth to Alaska to live with us? Esme?" he turned to her, Esme smiled and nodded her head, Carlisle turned to Alice next, who was sitting beside Esme. "Alice?" She was frowning. "I have only one concern, if he's here, I won't be able to see. Still, I do like Seth...hmmm? Not for any reasons of personal dislike, but I'm going to have to say no."

Carlisle looked serenely at Jasper, "Should I assume your vote is also no, Jasper?" Jasper was looking at Alice, his expression blank. He turned towards Carlisle, "No, I genuinely like Seth, and I'd like a reprieve from Alice's abilities." Alice gasped, and glared at Jasper, making everyone smile. Carlisle then turned to Edward and me. "Edward?" Edward didn't think about it for even a moment. "Absolutely." Carlisle nodded, then looked at me. "What do you think Bella?"

"I think having Seth with us would be fantastic. It would be nice to have someone actually sleeping in the beds in this place."

Esme had chosen a ridiculously huge house, that boasted 8 bedrooms and a 2 bedroom guest house. Each bedroom was decorated, although we only used half of them. But she'd fallen in love with the house, and it's surrounding 72 acres, which in turn was surrounded by wilderness.

Carlisle turned to Emmett, who sat at the opposite end of the table, alone. "Emmett, how do you feel about it?"

Emmett looked up at Carlisle, his expression indeterminable. He smirked to everyone's surprise. "Yah, sure, why not. He could be a good partner for sparring, and besides, I need to teach him a thing or two about name calling." I turned to Edward, and then across the table to Alice and Jasper, we grinned at one another. We'd all been worried about Emmett after Rosalie had been destroyed. He hadn't been the same Emmett. Frequently he'd hide in his room or leave for extended hunting expeditions, always on his own. Just recently, he'd begun showing signs of his innate Emmett-ness once again.

Carlisle nodded, "My vote is yes, so it's decided. Edward, Bella, will you two convey the invitation to Seth please?"

Edward answered, "Yes, of course."

Edward and I stepped outside onto the patio to call Seth, he let me dial since phone calls from Edward tended to put Seth on edge, who was always expecting more bad news. An unfortunate result of the last years events.

He answered after the second ring, "Hello." He said in a disgruntled voice.

"Hi Seth." I said. Seth's tone improved immediately. "Bella! It is so good to hear your voice, I can't tell you!"

I chuckled, "You sounded grumpy when you answered. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just can't take being third wheel in my own home anymore. Mom and Billy are always talking about the wedding, and Charlie's always coming in offering whatever help they need..I'm not good for anything." He said, in a disgruntled tone.

"Well, I'm calling with an invite which will hopefully provide something better for you,"

Seth's voice was so happy, I could almost see his grin, "Anything Bella! Anything, seriously!"

"Well, the family got together and held a vote, and we've decided that we just can't go on in Alaska without a werewolf around to keep things interesting. So, Edward, Carlisle and I, as well as everyone else were wondering if-" The phone falling to the floor and Seth's celebratory yell drowned me out, leaving me laughing. I looked at Edward who chuckled as well.

Seth continued yelling, "Yes! Woooo! Woohooo! Thank G- Oh NO! Hey..." I heard the sound of the phone being handled and Seth's voice suddenly came back on, "Bella! Bella?" He called out, worried.

"I'm here Seth. I'm here." I answered.

"I'll have to ask my Mom, and the elders, but I don't really see what Sam can say to stop me. I'm so coming! Ok, I have to go, I have a lot to do and take care of, and lots of people to talk to, this is really great Bella, OH! Tell Carlisle and everyone else I said thank you..really, THANK you!" I couldn't help chuckling again at how excited he was.

"Ok Seth, take care of everything, if you need any help with anything, let us know. We'll give you a call tomorrow."

"I will Bells-" I gasped and Seth's voice dropped completely out. No one had called me that since Jacob during the battle with the Volturi, "Bella, I'm sorry," he mumbled, "it slipped, I swear."

I took a deep breath. "It's alright Seth, you're the only person I think I can allow to call me that still. It's sort of like paying respect to Jake when you do. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll be here! Thanks again...I guess, I'll talk to you later then...Bells." he said timidly, making me smile. "Yes, Bye now Seth." I answered.

I turned around to Edward, his eyes had deep concern in them, he reached out for the phone, and taking it, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My Bella, is it still hurting you?" he asked me.

"No, well, yes, I suppose of course, but my change seems to have dimmed the pain somewhat. Let's go inside and tell Carlisle that Seth said yes, he's thrilled." I smiled and gave Edward what I hoped was an excited smile. It must have been enough, he smiled back at me, and we turned to the door and walked into the house.

As I came in, Emmett walked past me on the way to the stairs. I warned Emmett, "You be nice to Seth, or _I'll_ be your new sparring partner." I smiled at him.

"I'll be careful little sister, I _promise_." He smiled back, and I beamed. He hadn't called me that since long before my change, and I was secretly worried he blamed me for Rosalie, or resented me for being here still.

Emmett chuckled, and then said, "I _promise _not to hurt him too bad." I frowned and gaped at Emmett as he ran up the stairs grinning, leaving Edward, Jasper and Alice laughing behind me. "He's not serious is he?" I asked the others, making them laugh harder.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you to all of my readers who have followed with me through "In Jasper's Care". What follows is the final chapter as well as the Epilogue. Then the preface of my next fan fiction which takes place some years after "In Jasper's Care" but picks up following the same events. Please comment and let me know if you'd like to read more. Again, thank you._

* * *

**Chapter XXIII (FINAL CHAPTER)**

Cullen

Seth came to live with us after many debates with Sam, who didn't approve at all. However, since Sam had been the first to begin phasing, he was consequently the first to stop. He could no longer place the Alpha restrictions on Seth, though within the tribe his word was still law.

In order to allow plenty of adjustment time to both the family, and Seth, it was decided that the guest house would be his. He only used it for sleeping, really. He came in for meals because Esme delighted in having someone to cook for again, now that I was no longer human. Seth's incessant praise of her meals guaranteed him many more. Everyone grew accustomed to his nearly constant presence, but none of us really minded. He improved Emmett's spirits noticeably, and having him around was like having a new sun again, or if not a sun, then a warm little star. Seth's presence didn't fill the hole Jacob's death had left in me, but it eased it a little.

Carlisle and Esme enrolled Seth in the local high school where we all went, under the pretext of his being an exchange student. And so it was that Seth fell into the pattern of life at the Cullen house. Contentment threatened to overtake almost all of us. Even Emmett was constantly entertained.

Then one day, as we were watching a practice battle between Seth and Emmett, enjoying the spectacle of Emmett's brute force against Seth's youthful naivety, Edward suddenly tensed up beside me and hissed.

We all dropped into low crouches as Seth exploded out of his clothes. Alice growled, she'd just bought a new wardrobe for Seth for school. Edward looked at Seth. "No, I'm not sure, but go, just in case."

Seth whimpered, barked once and ran for the back of the house.

Carlisle turned to Edward, "What is it son?"

Edward hissed, "It's Marcus."

We all looked up through the trees on the hill before us, hearing but not seeing the oncoming figure. I could tell by the sound of his steps that he was alone and relaxed my crouch. The other's seemed to as well, except Edward.

Marcus came to us at a run. When he reached us, there was no black flowing robe, nor any of his former attitude. I realized he was different somehow, and it took a moment to recognize he no longer looked bored.

"Good afternoon." He said. He looked as if he'd been traveling for awhile. He confirmed this as he continued. "I have been looking for you for quite some time." Edward was still tensed, but relaxed almost immediately, Marcus raised his hands, palms forward, "I am not here for any fight or battle, I am a visitor and a messenger. After I have completed my visit, and conveyed the message, I will leave you again."

Carlisle stepped forward, "If that is truly your purpose Marcus, then you are welcome. Please, come inside and sit with us." Marcus nodded and we all stepped into the house. Just before I stepped through the door, I saw Seth's head peeking through the curtains of the guest house, his room.

Since this house was larger than the Forks home, the living area was also larger. Esme had added furniture, so there was plenty of sitting room for everyone.

Marcus chose to sit by himself in an armchair. He looked around the room at us. He nodded his head and spoke again. "There seems to be no loss among you, so it is true, the battle was indeed won entirely by yourselves." I saw Emmett tense out of the corner of my eye, his expression changing into an angry scowl. Edward spoke before Emmett could.

"We have lost a sister Marcus, Emmett has lost his wife. My wife is now a vampire only because she'd have had to live as a parapalegic if she were human, thanks to Jane. We have lost friends, dear friends. Do not speak lightly of loss Marcus. The wounds are still very fresh."

"I did not mean...I only meant that your relationship to each other remains just as strong. I meant no offense. I have no disrespect for the extreme losses on all sides, I assure you." Marcus replied, his expression was genuine. Judging by Edward's ease, and Jasper's, his words were as well.

Marcus began talking again, "I have come to inform you of events as they have unfolded in Volterra, and of the subsequent changes in our world. There has been a complete breakdown of power in Volterra without Aro, and Caius. The guard no longer follows my command. Those of our kind living in and around the city have grown greedy, and they've had to flee the inner walls as the human population came to recognize the threat. So the seat of power in Volterra has been destroyed. I am outcast and have taken to living as a nomad. Life among our kind has remained much the same, but as word spread of the removal of the Volturi threat, some areas have reverted to the old ways. In the southern section of North America for example, the old territory wars are beginning again, with newborn armies being created. Now that there is no threat of danger for rules being broken, lawlessness has returned."

Marcus looked at all of our faces, and then concentrated on Carlisle's. "Carlisle, I have given much thought to this, so do not think I suggest it without giving due consideration to to what it will mean for your family and for us all. I believe that in order for our kind to survive, we must continue to remain a mystery to humans. However, those who are living without rules, need to be informed there will be consequences for their behavior. It is for this reason that I suggest that the Cullen's become the new law enforcing body among our kind. And with your permission, I will spread word in my travels to this effect." There were gasps from most of us, Carlisle looked completely shaken.

Marcus went on, "I believe it is important to note that by virtue of your defeat of the Volturi, you've already in effect, taken on this mantle in the minds of many in our world. A display of your strength would be needed to prove it. There are several small skirmishes happening around Eastern Europe and Africa, but the worst damage is in the south. Texas seems to be the hardest struck."

Jasper breathed out, "Maria!" as Edward, Alice, Emmett and I nodded our heads.

Marcus went on for quite some time. Carlisle made arguments as to why he was against the idea, but Marcus was able to easily dispute each reason. Jasper also was terrified of having to return to the sort of dissatisfying existence he'd had to live through with Maria.

When Carlisle assured Jasper it wouldn't be like that, that Carlisle would never force him to do anything he found distasteful, I began to realize that it was going to happen. I realized I was looking at Carlisle and Esme in a new light. Carlisle the benevolent leader and bringer of law. I smiled widely and even giggled slightly at the thought. And his compassionate mate, justice personified; able to love blindly, without malice being able to sway her judgments.

Some time just before dawn, Marcus finally stood and prepared to leave. He said goodbye and we watched him disappear into the trees on the hill above us. Emmett suddenly spoke, "Wow, cool! Long live King Carlisle and Queen Esme."

Edward gasped, "Emmett!"

Emmett smirked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, and long live Princess Edward too." Edward's expression soured as he said, "That's not funny." to Emmett, in clipped tones. Therest of us chuckled as Carlisle and Esme looked visibly uncomfortable.

**epilogue**

After only a few months between Carlisle's efficient ability to maneuver us to places where our enforcement of the law would be most effective, as well as Marcus' dutiful spreading of the news that the old laws were being enforced again, some semblance of order was beginning to show among our kind again.

Alice, Jasper Edward, Emmett and I had just returned to a jubilant Seth who begged us to never leave so long again, from a trip to Louisana where we'd had to remove a threat, with a newborn army nearly as large as Victoria's had been.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were walking together by an icy river that flowed across the northern end of our property opposite the hills to the south of us. Edward was asking me about my change.

"I don't remember much of it, honestly. I do remember Jasper telling me, "Easy Bella." I said, smiling at Jasper who grinned back, and reached over to squeeze my hand tenderly just once, before releasing it.

Edward looked at me. "You've had to go through so much in the last year Bella, I don't know how you've made it through."

Alice's bell-like giggle sounded, "That's easy," she said smiling, and looking at her husband. "She was in Jasper's care."

And now the big reveal, this is the end of "In Jasper's Care",.. but the story continues. Following is the preface of my next fan-fiction: "Empire", it begins after "In Jasper's Care". Let me know what you think of it, and whether it should continue:

PREFACE

Empire

(Edward P.O.V.)

When Marcus had come to our new house in Alaska, we had been excited and full of wonder at the idea of being the new enforcing body in the vampire world. We quickly realized it was not going to be as easy as we'd imagined it. Carlisle was amazingly intuitive in his ability to send us where it would be most effective, but we were of course constantly being sent all over the globe, and it quickly became a nuisance. For one of us though, it was exactly what he needed.

Emmett's personality and attitude seemed perfectly suited to this life of enforcement, and he always approached each new threat with the same excitement and focus as we'd all displayed for the first few confrontations.

Carlisle and Esme had found friends who were willing to assist us in our efforts to keep the various covens from fighting. Tanya, Kate and Irina had of course been asked to join us in our plans, Carmen and Eleazar had declined, they remained in Denali.

My brother, sisters, Bella and I had made it our practice to let Emmett always front our group as we entered each new warring area. He joked about it, especially with Seth, "Well, I am the dark spirit of retribution, right?" and he'd chuckle, while looking pointedly at Seth who would look slightly abashed. Seth's chagrin usually made the rest of us chuckle as well. We'd been through at least a hundred battles already, and a lot of time had passed. Bella had made incredible progress following her change, and her human aversion to blood had apparently had a strong impact on her ability to control herself afterwards. Carlisle had allowed Bella to accompany us on our missions, and we rarely had to worry about her response. When she had difficulty or trouble, Jasper was always there to help Bella, and calm her. He seemed to be pleased to know he was no longer the sibling with the weakest resolve.

Everything had actually become very monotonous, we'd sweep in, fight if we had to, talk if we could, and destroy what was abhorrent to the world, newborns with no control. Some sort of fire was always lit within me when I saw them, as though they were all a product created to attack Bella, and though she was no longer defenseless, my love for her still made me arrogant and oblivious to things going on around me. It was one of those moments which I blame for what happened to Emmett.

We'd found a new threat in Chicago, a formerly nomadic vampire had taken up residence in a preserve there. His name was Christian and he was a greedy, selfish and wicked vampire. He'd created between 20 - 25 newborns in an effort to dominate that area, and it had taken a noticeable toll on the local population. The word brought to our doorstep by other vampires in the area was that he was also an evil, murderous, and wicked killer, who had been changed from a human serial killer, into a vampire angel of unmerciful death. He liked to play with his food before partaking of it. The thought of the grisly accounts of the state his victims had been found in still made me cringe inwardly.

Naturally, Carlisle sent us to Chicago as quickly as possible, and we'd been tracking Christian and his newborns down ever since. He remained very elusive and for some reason we couldn't seem to find him. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were tracking down the newborns and disposing of them systematically. By Carlisle's instruction, if any expressed an interest in trying our life of vegetarianism, we spared them and they were sent to Alaska for Carlisle and Esme to work with.

Emmett had the task of tracking down Christian, it was Carlisle's way of giving Emmett a task. When we were able to return home to Alaska, Emmett was fine, he'd spend his days sparring with Seth, and they'd laugh and give us hours of unending entertainment. When we were away on one of our missions, Seth had to remain in Alaska. During these times Emmett would begin missing Rosalie, and he became moody, disassociative and unfriendly. Every bit the irritable grizzly he so loved to hunt.

Emmett was sulking one evening, complaining about how he hadn't been able to figure out what had happened with Christian, he'd followed him, but somehow the vampire always managed to elude him at the last moment and Emmett would find himself going in circles in his search. He'd just returned to the place we'd rented for our time in Chicago. He came in with an irascible expression on his face, and annoyance furrowing his eyebrows.

He walked into the other room and I could hear him going through drawers, slamming them, then finding whatever it was that he was looking for, he carelessly tossed whatever it was onto the table. After a few minutes there was the sound of something breaking followed by a few choice curses. Chuckling, I stood and followed Emmett into the dining room and found Emmett sitting there holding a pair of mangled glasses in his hands, and a look of dark frustration on his face.

Emmett looked up at the sound of my chuckling, "I used to be able to do easy things, now it's like I can't do anything!" He said, putting an end to my amusement. When Emmett was grieving, he became so oddly introspective, I couldn't hear his thoughts. It had given us all some perspective on what it was about Bella's mind which blocked my ability. During these times, I'd have to actually resort to questioning him about anything bothering him. It made me crazy.

"Emmett, you're still perfectly capable, you just allow yourself to get...distracted." I said, not wishing to directly address his grief. We'd all had conversations with him about Rosalie in the years which had passed since our family, and most specifically Emmett had lost her. Regardless of this fact, it was still a sore subject with him.

I pulled a chair out and sat next to Emmett, taking the mangled glasses off the table and crushing them in my hands. I dropped the leftovers of them onto the floor. As the particles fell, Emmett said, "I can't track Christian, Edward. I've followed him into Busse Woods 8 nights in a row, and every time I end up chasing my own trail! What is he doing? Flying?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Myth, Emmett, you know that!" I said.

He frowned back at me, "What?" he said, distractedly, "Oh! Yeah, I know, I was being sarcastic. I'm just tired of playing chase! I want to catch him, and pulverize him...cat and mouse is more your style." He grumbled.

Jasper passed through the room, grabbing a towel, Alice was in the front room trying to blow off her boredom by attempting creation of a glass piano out of all the available glasses in the apartment. If she found a glass with too little, she'd fill it, too much, she'd siimply pour it onto the carpet. This was the third towel Jasper had come in to retrieve. I wondered if the condo had an unending supply.

"Get over it Emmett! You'll catch him when you catch him. Grumping around like a spoiled princess won't accomplish anything." Jasper called out. Emmett's short fuse burned immediately and he stood up, knocking the chair out from behind him. Jasper grinned mischievously and sent a wave of calm towards Emmett that even I felt.

Emmett calmed down, but glared at Jasper, "Knock that off! Just because you're a blood relative now doesn't put you beyond my ability to annihilate you little brother." Jasper walked out mumbling and grinning, but I heard him thinking could be interesting to see you try.

I made a mental note to talk to Jasper. He'd grown a little braver since Bella's change, and he'd moved from quiet observer into audacious and verbal full-fledged annoying brother. I loved his new brazen attitude, but Emmett was taking a little longer to warm up to him.

Emmett was casting dark glares at Jasper's retreating figure, and I chose to distract him, "Emmett, if you're having so much trouble tracking him down, perhaps a new set of eyes would help you?" I offered, thinking he might find Christian easier with people who understood his mindset. When Emmett started thanking me, I was confused at first. Then I realized he thought I was offering my own help.

"Not me!" I exclaimed. I was in no hurry to try to understand the mind of someone so mentally similar to all the nefarious criminals who I had executed in my early days following my change. My response to Bella's would-be attacker, had been enough to make me realize how close I was to someone like that myself. "I meant someone who searches for murderers and psychopaths for a living, Emmett. Find a human professional, a criminal investigator or someone to that effect."

Emmett's face lit up, "Yeah, you're right, maybe I should, I mean,...could. He has been killing a lot of humans as well changing many of them. Maybe..." Emmett jumped up and ran out of the room,

I heard Jasper's annoyed tone as he said, "Emmett! What the..." from the other room, and as Emmett returned to the kitchen he was calling back to Jasper, "Sorry, can I use the computer for a minute?" He said belatedly, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at the computer screen. He placed it on the table, and then sat down again. He hunted and pecked across the keyboard, considering how dexterous he was when playing video games, it surprised me to see him so incapable on a keyboard.

He pecked a bunch of keys, watched the screen, scanned down it and frowned, then went back to hunting and pecking again. I watched him go through this same process three times, the sag of his shoulders deepening with each new attempt. After the third time he finally exhaled loudly and pushed the computer back, then looked up at me.

"What should I search for?" He asked. I took a deep breath, and reaching for the computer, turned it and pulled it close. I glanced sideways at him as I began typing quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me, and rolled his eyes, "Show off." he said, causing me to struggle not to grin.

After a moment I turned the laptop back around in his direction; "There is a list. Choose whomever you wish, any of them will likely be able to help you much better than I could." I stood then and walked away as I heard Emmett mumbling in a girlish voice and mimicking me, "_Choose whomever you wish, any of them can help you better than me, because I'm a prancing perfection barometer..._" he trailed off as he read the list of names.

"Hmm...Lisa Sterna-Sterna-leeyow...oh hell no, not with a name like that. Ooo, maybe a guy? Darren Carrow...yeuch! God no, sounds like a soap character...Well, maybe this one, Lena Leighton Kors. Fifty years serving the greater Chicago community...MBA...advanced Criminal Psychology for the purpose of Investigation, with an emphasis in...Holy Cow, how does anyone study that, let alone doing it for a living..." Emmett's ramblings continued.

Had I been aware of the significance of what that name would mean to me within a few short weeks, I'd have walked back, torn the laptop out from under Emmett's disjointed nose, and provided all the help I was too cowardly to offer. Because Alice, Jasper, Bella and I, and most especially Emmett, were about to get to know Lena Leighton Kors too well, for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
